I'm your Devil
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Para Mirajane nada era más estresante que tener que lidiar con ese 'niñato' rubio como compañero de habitación y la muerte de su hermana, pero claro, nadie dijo que ser la descendiente de Satán sería cosa fácil. —Lami & Jerza. CAP 9 UP!
1. Los monstruos no deben llorar

Como prueba de mi enorme amor por el Lami y todo lo que representa he creado un Fanfic de ellos *-* Los personajes tendrán ligero "OCC" por cuestiones de la historia y todo sucede en un UA. (Universe Altern) donde Magnolia y Edoras son ciudades del Japón actual.

Advertencia, aviso, precaución: Este Fanfic va a ser de terror y, no siempre pero incluirá temas "fuertes", abuso, maltrato familiar, locura (?) Gore, Etc. De momento no hay ningún lemmon planeado.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Siéntete libre de llorar, para algo son las lágrimas._

**Capítulo 1. "Los monstruos no deben llorar"**

— Mira, creo que deberías conseguir un novio.

Mirajane soltó su sándwich a medio comer para mirar a Erza, la cual no parecía haberse arrepentido de decir aquello de forma tan despreocupada y a mitad de un parque de la ciudad de Magnolia casi por completo abarrotado de gente. La cual –por suerte– no le había prestado atención a la pelirroja, aunque unos cuantos curiosos guardaron silencio en espera de su respuesta.

Carraspeo ligeramente y al percatarse de los curiosos que se habían reunido ya alrededor de las bancas donde estaban un sentimiento incómodo la consumió, acompañado de unas tremendas ganas de cachetear a su amiga.

_Sé un poco menos discreta Erza… los hombres de Moscú no debieron oírte…_

Incapaz de resistirse y con una sonrisa sarcástica Mirajane dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, ahuyentando a los metiches en un santiamén.

— Ne, sabes mejor que nadie que los hombres de hoy en día ya no gustan de ser torturados en la primera cita.

En cambio, Erza la miro con el ceño fruncido y su mejor cara de _poker_.

— Justamente por eso es que sigues soltera —tomo otro sorbo a su café y miro el suelo de cemento quebrado, su voz sonó deprimida— Y ya no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Mirajane estuvo a punto de comenzar con su típico discurso de "el amor es una mierda, los hombres no valen la pena" pero prefirió apretar sus labios como niña pequeña, realmente cabreada.

— ¿Jellal de nuevo no? —Pregunto fingiendo que le era indiferente pero al ver como la Scarlet asentía levemente con la cabeza la farsa no duro mucho—. ¡Dios Erza! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así?

El tiempo que tardo su mejor amiga en responderle le pareció millones de años, y con cada segundo que pasaba su enojo y preocupación crecían.

— No lo entiendes Mira, él… él me quiere…

— Si, mira cuanto te quiere —comento Mirajane sarcástica y alzando las manos al aire— Te quiere tanto que se acuesta con toda zorra que se crucé en su camino. ¿Verdad que mola?

Había sonado más cruel de lo que quería, pero no iba a retractarse. Ella tenía razón y Erza no, así de simple.

Y aunque en el fondo esperaba que la pelirroja la golpeara o gritara o algo parecido no lo hizo, siguió dándole lentos sorbos a su café de capuchino.

— Me prometió que cambiaria. Y yo le creo —dijo al fin después de un breve silencio. Mirajane bufo por lo bajo y aparto la vista de la faceta "emo" de su amiga, concentrándose en las personas que iban y venían en el parque.

Tan despreocupadas, tan alegres…

— Yo digo que lo mandes a volar.

— Y yo que tengas un novio.

Mirajane rió con ganas y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Erza.

— ¿Ves? Tienes una risa esplendorosa Mira, un chico pagaría $100,00 por verte así —dejo a un lado el café y tomo el sándwich a medio comer. Mirajane dejo de reír y la típica mueca de disgusto que mostraba diario volvió a aparecer.

— Corrección. Un chico pagaría $100,000 por acostarme con él y no, no pienso sonreírle a un chico para llegar a "eso" —soltó con brusquedad.

Detestaba el positivismo que tenia Erza hacia la vida, y le envidiaba a la vez.

Lo negaba, pero ella quería ser tan positiva como su mejor amiga.

— Si lo que tu digas —divago Erza entre mordiscos. Y la molesta melodía de "_Hips don't lie_" de Shakira hizo presencia. Emocionada, dejo a un lado el sándwich y saco su celular del bolso, contestando al instante ante la desaprobatoria mirada de Mirajane.

_Nunca aprenderá… Erza, ¿es que acaso no conoces el sentido común?_

— ¡Jellal! —por inercia una sonrisa surgió de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre, estaba de tan buen humor que dejo pasar el que la albina le robara el bocadillo de nuevo—. Sí, sí… te escucho claro y fuerte.

Mirajane tuvo que reprimir la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios, algo como "te escucho fuerte y claro" solo podía ocurrírsele a alguien tan infantil como, pues como Erza.

— Ah, sí… claro. No si, estoy en el parque de sakuras con Mira, llego en quince minutos. Vale, te veo allá. Te amo.

Al colgar el teléfono la pelirroja suspiro relajada. Sin necesidad de dar explicación alguna se levanto de la polvorienta banca verde mohoso, sacudió su falda tipo africana y puso su bolso Prada en su hombro derecho. Sonreía más que nunca.

— Tengo una cita con Jellal Mira —resoplo llena de orgullo. Orgullo por ser la novia del –posiblemente– chico más popular del doceavo grado.

Mirajane sonrió fingiendo alegría, pero el dolor era claramente visible en sus ojos azulados. Erza naturalmente no lo noto. Ya que si bien eran las mejores amigas y sabían absolutamente todo de la otra, cuando estaba Jellal de por medio la Scarlet no pensaba con claridad, no era ella misma.

Ella lo sabía muy bien. Erza era una muchacha poco femenina y a la que le valía un comino si la gente la oía decir groserías o no, amaba los videojuegos y era una _friki_ total que era adicta a los pasteles de fresa.

¿Jellal sabia eso?

Sí.

¿Jellal la dejaba comportarse así cuando estaba con él o sus amigos?

No.

Y eso le frustraba. Porque su amiga lo permitía y porque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nada.

— Mira debo irme. Sabes que no le gusta que llegue a nuestras citas después de la hora acordada —Mirajane salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Erza, la cual aun sonreía. Sin otra opción asintió con la cabeza, vacilante, dolida—. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio y trata de reconsiderar eso del novio ¿vale?

Volvió a asentir, pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

No iba a tener novio, eso nunca. Bien podría tener algunas aventuras con los chicos del colegio, pero nada más que eso, nunca involucraba al amor y nunca lo haría. No de nuevo.

Trazo pequeños círculos alrededor de sus sienes, Erza se alejo poco a poco de aquella banca a la que ambas consideraban su "santuario" y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar relajarse, en vano.

— ¡Hermana!, ¡Mira mira! ¡Una ardilla! —grito con entusiasmo una pequeña niña no muy lejos de ella. Su corazón se acelero al escucharla y dejo de ver el suelo para observarla.

La niña no rebasaba los 5 años de edad. Sus cortos cabellos caían en bucles esponjosos de color chocolate y un brillo de inocencia podía verse a través de sus ojos verde olivo, los cuales no dejaban de seguir a una pequeña ardilla que comía una bellota en uno de los arboles de sakura.

Abrió su boca, muda de la sorpresa.

Y una sola palabra paso por su mente: "Lisanna".

Sin decir nada, siguió mirándola a lo lejos.

Sabía que no era ella, era imposible que fuera _ella_. Pero solo por unos escasos segundos se permitió soñar, y la pequeña pasó de ser una castaña oji-verde a una albina oji-azul, vestida con un corto e infantil vestido rosado y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Su pecho comenzó a dolerle y sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente.

— Lisanna... —susurro al aire, deseando que la niña la escuchara. Su pequeña hermana pequeña.

Vio como la albina se volteaba, la observaba, corría a sus brazos rebosando de felicidad, pronunciaba su nombre cálidamente…

— ¡Woah! ¡Es hermosa Marie! —al oír ese grito de emoción la imagen de la pequeña albina se esfumo, y otra vez apareció la castaña oji-verde, esta vez junto a otra niña ya mayor pero de gran parecido.

Mirajane parpadeo un par de veces, confusa, cabizbaja.

Las hermanas se abrazaron cariñosamente y con fuerza, pero no las distinguió con claridad ya que su flequillo blanco cubrió sus ojos, que miraban con impotencia y odio el suelo. No aguanto más, tomo su mochila, se levanto de la banca y salió corriendo del parque hacia ninguna dirección en concreto.

Simplemente quería salir de ahí, simplemente quería evitar llorar.

Alguien como ella no debía llorar, no podía. No quería.

— _¡Ha muerto!, Lisanna… ¡Lisanna a muerto!_

— _¿Qué has hecho hermana?..._

— _¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡Tu culpa, tu culpa!_

— _Eres un monstruo Mira, el peor de todos…_

— _Asesina…_

Aterrada, corrió con mayor rapidez, queriendo alejarse de aquellas voces que la atormentaban día a día, aquellos fantasmas del pasado que la perseguían sin descanso, sin piedad…

— _Alguien como tu… alguien como tú no merece vivir._

— _Si tú hubieras muerto, Lisanna seguiría con vida… hermana._

Aumento la fuerza de sus pasos sin importarle en lo absoluto si chocaba con las personas que había en la calle, temblaba con violencia y sentía que su corazón se partiría en miles de pedazos pronto. Pero esas voces no desaparecían, la acompañaban… la torturaban.

— ¡BASTA!, ¡Por favor! —grito con la voz rota y no pudiendo seguir de pie cayó de bruces al suelo, jadeando pero sin dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos—. Deténganse… por favor…

Ni siquiera podía reconocer su voz, sonaba tan frágil, tan rota…

No había nadie a su alrededor, había caído adentro de un callejón y la soledad era su única compañía.

Nadie más… solo ella y un vago recuerdo de la que había sido una vez su adorada hermana pequeña, por la cual no podía llorar, por más que quisiera.

—Mira-nee —pronuncio el viento, con una calidez y amor que reconoció al instante— Mira-nee no llores… estoy bien… estoy bien, yo confió en ti… sé que no harás nada malo para lastimarme.

—Lisa… nna…

No pudo más, al recordar aquellas palabras que la menor de los Strauss le había dicho un tiempo atrás toda su fortaleza se quebró, y rompió en llanto, como nunca lo había hecho, ni podría volver a hacer.

Porque ella era un monstruo, siempre lo fue… y los monstruos no tenían el derecho de llorar.

Sabía que nada cambiaría eso, sabía que nunca seria perdonada por su terrible pecado… matar a Lisanna, su hermana.

* * *

Y colorín colorado este capítulo se ha acabado (?)

Primero que nada, no tengo idea de porque termine escribiendo esto xD quería escribir un one shot Lami con un "Happy Ending", que resulto todo "dark" y se transformo en Fanfic, y uno muy loco.

Tramas obscuras everywhere~ Aviso que no habrá muchos momentos cursis y "románticos" de esos que te dejan un mal sabor de boca de tan empalagosos que son, ¡NO señor!, de que habrá romance habrá romance e.e pero será más… real (?) Y Laxus no es el típico chico "rudo", será más… "sarcástico" y "extrovertido" es más joven que Mirajane.

Esto es un "proyecto", si les agrada la idea lo continuare y si no pues ni modo xD díganme que les ha parecido y si quieren continuación o no, todo depende de sus reviews. No sean tímidos, son gratis.

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. El chico que no le temía al demonio

Bue, he tardado siglos en subir este capítulo, disculpadme por eso TwT ¡Pero aquí esta! Y Laxus hace aparición~ Disfrútenlo C:

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Ama a quien se fijo en ti, cuando eras invisible para el resto._

**Capítulo 2. "El chico que no le temía al demonio"**

— Y así… Maximiliano de Habsburgo perdió el poder absoluto con su trágica muerte —finalizó la maestra de Historia, Polushka.

Justo cuando termino la oración, un pitido estridente se apodero de los pasillos, y los murmullos iniciaron. El timbre había sonado.

Mirajane parpadeo un par de veces, cansada. A su lado –en el pupitre adjunto– una Erza muy, demasiado contenta tarareaba una canción de amor. Si bien recordaba se trataba de _One More Night_ de un grupo cuyo nombre no lograba recordar, y carecía de la importancia para hacerlo.

Mirajane suspiro por quinta vez en el inicio de la mañana.

Las clases iniciaron hacia una hora o dos, pero seguía igual de cansada como si recién se hubiera levantado. Tuvo pesadillas.

Y el desagradable acontecimiento del día anterior no la dejo conciliar el sueño, ni con sus pastillas contra el insomnio.

— Lisanna… —su nombre se escapo de sus labios involuntariamente, lo bueno es que nadie pareció escucharla. Siempre que salía a flote ese tema… pues… todos se mostraban distantes, más de lo usual, excepto Erza –claro– por eso de ser su amiga incondicional y la única que sabe lo que en verdad ocurrió.

— Parece que el profesor Mystogan no va a venir hoy —comento una de sus compañeras, Lucy, si recordaba bien.

La secundo una pequeña y delicada muchacha de cabellos azules no naturales.

— Sí, escuche que ocurrieron algunos problemas en su ciudad natal, Edoras. Cometieron un asesinato en su misma calle. Aun no atrapan al asesino…

— ¡Levy-chan! —Le reprendió la rubia, antes de voltear a ver en su dirección con "disimulo"—. Sabes que no podemos mencionar la palabra asesino —susurro mandándole una mirada de compasión. Rápidamente se disculpo—. Lo siento Mira.

Ella, por su parte, se limito a negar con la cabeza, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en sus labios.

— ¡No hay problema! Las muertes son algo común ahora —dijo indiferente, como si hablar de esas cosas fuera lo más natural del mundo, y en realidad, así era.

Los problemas políticos entre Edoras y Magnolia ya eran conocidos, nunca se llevaron bien por lo que los ataques terroristas y amenazas gubernamentales se habían vuelto monótonos.

— Su-supongo que tienes razón… Ahora que lo pienso ¿tú estás en el grupo de actuación no? —pregunto curiosa, y queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Sí —respondió, dando inicio a una nueva conversación.

El tiempo pasó volando, y sin que se dieran cuenta la hora libre que se les dio terminó. Al volver a escuchar el timbre la mayoría se sentó en sus pupitres y saco sus libretas y cuadernos para "estudiar".

La pelirroja sonrió.

— Parece que te la has pasado bien hoy con Lucy y las otras Mira.

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunto desentendida, desvió su cristalina mirada hacia la ventana— Creo que alguien necesita ir al psiquiatra por una revisión.

Erza quiso decir algo más al respecto, ligeramente molesta por su actitud de "No necesito amigos, estoy bien sola" pero la enojada voz del profesor la distrajo.

Oh, parece que Orga no tuvo una agradable mañana…

— Abran su libro en la página 30, escriban un ensayo con las palabras que consideren más importantes y guarden silencio —ordeno sin rodeos una vez tomo asiento enfrente de su escritorio, saco una arrugada hoja de papel de su portafolio y comenzó a pasar lista.

Al ponerse a leer, le vinieron a la mente las palabras dichas hace nada de su amiga: "Parece que te la has pasado bien hoy". ¿Debía estar loca cierto?

Era imposible que pudiera pasar un rato agradable junto a las chicas, después de todo le tenían miedo y algunas resentimiento, igual que los chicos, y Elfman… solo, solo compartieron un par de palabras, solo eso.

Imposible que volvieran a ser amigas, ella seguía siendo la "descendiente de Satán", a final de cuentas…

.

— Mira —le llamo la Scarlet corriendo en su dirección. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes, y lo único que querían hacer era salir de ahí, directo a sus casas—. ¿No tienes planes para hoy cierto? Puedes venir conmigo y Jellal, si quieres. Vamos a ir al centro.

— No quiero ser la espectadora VIP de sus ardientes besos Erza —comento hastiada y sin detenerse en ningún momento. El rostro de su amiga se pinto de un adorable carmín y ella soltó una risita divertida.

— ¿Q-q-quién dijo que nos daremos besos ardientes? ¡Solo vamos a dar un paseo! —explico Erza avergonzada, habían llegado a la entrada del instituto.

Mirajane observo en silencio unos segundos a las parejas de enamorados que calentaban sus manos en un apretón o juntaban sus cuerpos de más con un cálido abrazo, ella no tenía nada de eso y Erza sí. Ella no tenía un amoroso novio y Erza sí, bueno, quizá demasiado amoroso.

— Yo…

— Por favor —suplico Erza, con su expresión más tierna e irresistible, Mirajane suspiro frustrada y volteo con una sonrisa sincera.

— Vale, pero tú pagaras todo lo que coma —la mueca que hizo su mejor amiga desato su risa, y después de esperar a que Jellal terminara su práctica de baloncesto con los chicos los tres abandonaron el edificio. Dos con una boba sonrisa de enamorados, y una echando pestes.

Quizá no fue tan buena idea acompañarlos…

— Jellal, amor mío~ ¿Cómo te fue en las clases? Te extrañe mucho —inicio la conversación una acaramelada Erza a su novio, Mirajane intento contener las ganas de vomitar cuando escucho aquello.

_Y justo por eso no tengo novio_, pensó, en parte aliviada, y en parte frustrada.

El peli azul amplio su sonrisa antes de responder.

— Me fue de maravilla, aunque Mystogan no asistió hoy, ¿Le paso algo?

Casi se le olvidaba, Jellal y Mystogan eran primos, pero cualquiera que no los conociera diría que son hermanos gemelos, clones o algo así.

Noto la mirada extrañada que le lanzaba su amiga –obviamente desinformada– por lo que tuvo que contestar ella.

— Un tío loco mato a alguien en la calle en la que él vive, los policías no dejaron salir a nadie que viviera en un radio de 5 cuadras.

La pareja paró en seco, sorprendida.

— ¡¿QUÉ, EN SERIO?!

— Todo el mundo lo comento entre clases —dijo, se encogió de hombros indiferente y arqueo una ceja, intrigada—. ¿Qué nadie se los menciono?

— Estaba pensando en Jelly.

— Yo en Erzita.

— No digan más —con esa respuesta bastaba para comprender porque su amiga anduvo tan perdida entre clases, de nuevo, estar enamorado era un asco.

Mirajane tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando los tortolitos –como los llamaba– se abrazaron e iniciaron su reparto diario de besos fugaces, ya que no podían demostrarse su _gran_ cariño en Fairy Tail por estar acomodados en grupos distintos.

Froto su sien inquieta, mientras seguían caminando por la plaza del centro de la ciudad, y estaba a punto de decir uno de sus típicos y amables comentarios sobre el amor cuando se percato de que un pequeño niño lloraba solo, en la esquina de una tienda, y nadie aparte de ella parecía verlo.

Se detuvo sin apartar la mirada de él. Y el niño continuo llorando, su rodilla sangraba.

_Sangre… no, debo dejar de pensar en eso._

Dudo un poco, pero al fin se acerco a donde se encontraba. Debía tener menos de 6 años, se agacho para quedar a su altura, y sonrió, sonrió de verdad como solo hacía en presencia de Erza.

— ¿Te has lastimado? —pregunto, su voz sonó más maternal y preocupada de lo que quería en un principio, lo dejo pasar.

El pequeño, sollozando, asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tu madre?, ¿Dónde está?

— N-no sé… —respondió temeroso, sus lágrimas aumentaron en cantidad—. No encuentro a mami, no la encuentro.

— No temas —murmuro, se levanto y extendió su mano, el pequeño la observo sin saber que hacer—. Vamos a buscar a tu mami, ¿vale? No debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

— S-sí…

Su sonrisa se amplio, pero desapareció cuando el pequeño tomo su mano y una chica grito a sus espaldas.

— ¡Simón aléjate de ella!

— ¡Hermana! —chillo de alegría el tal Simón, soltó su mano y entre trompicones corrió hacia la muchacha de cabellos negros la cual lo abrazo con fuerza, contenta de verlo a salvo.

— Kagura —murmuro Mirajane inexpresiva, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de temblar. No vendría nada bueno de haberse encontrado ahí, nada.

La azabache observo la herida de su hermano preocupada.

— ¡¿Pero que te paso Simón?! —Volteo hacia donde estaba, y el odio fue visible en sus ojos—. Tú… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanito Demonio?

— Yo no he hecho nada, cuando lo encontré ya se había lastimado. Se cayó —respondió a la defensiva, retrocediendo un poco.

Kagura se levanto, sin dejar de observarla acusadoramente, y un pequeño grupo de gente las rodeo, curioso.

— ¡Mentirosa!, ¿Querías lastimarlo verdad? No te basto con quitar una vida, ¿a que si? Pero no es mi problema si quisiste matar a tu hermana, ¡Así que no metas al mío en tus problemas!

Impotente, Mirajane apretó con violencia sus puños, sin ser capaz de decir algo, lo que fuera, para defenderse. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a decir cosas, cosas malas.

— Tú no sabes nada, cierra la boca Kagura.

— Tú, maldito demonio… —siseo iracunda, Mirajane distinguió una cabellera roja danzando con el aire. Erza intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud, que cada vez aumentaba más y más en cantidad. No llegaría a tiempo—. Lisanna debe odiarte, donde quiera que este, por ser una traidora y una vil mentirosa.

— ¡Cállate, no tienes derecho a nombrarla! —grito Mirajane, con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Los sucesos de esa fatídica noche, donde lo único que importaba en su vida murió volvieron de golpe a su cabeza, logrando que sus piernas flaquearan.

No soportaría mucho… no así.

— ¡La que se va a callar eres tú, demonio! —alzo su brazo, con la intención de pegarle y un grito de miedo se alcanzo a escuchar desde la multitud, pero el golpe nunca llego.

Confundida, agradecida y temblorosa Mirajane poso su vista en su salvador, un chico rubio que sostenía el brazo de Kagura sin esfuerzo, el desconocido sonrió, divertido.

— Venga, no hay necesidad de pelearse, y menos enfrente de la tienda de mi familia.

¿Cuándo había llegado? Nunca se molesto en notar su presencia...

— Suéltame mocoso —se quejo Kagura, en vanos intentos de zafarse de su agarre. El rubio negó.

— Solo si te vas de aquí y te llevas a tu hermano llorón. Lleva aquí media hora y le he dicho a mi asistente que lo ayudara a encontrar a su mami, no la molestes —respondió con calma, aunque no aparentaba ser peligroso, sus ojos mostraban lo contrario. Kagura se quedo callada.

— ¿E-ella lo encontró? —Mirajane no supo si sentirse humillada de que mintiera sobre ser su asistente o aliviada de que la bruja de Kagura se largaría pronto, opto por callar hasta que se fuera—. Lo siento…

— Ajá, lo que digas.

La soltó –solo entonces– y tan veloz como había aparecido, se fue, tomada de la mano con Simón. No sin antes mandarle una mirada de muerte a Mirajane que esta ignoro.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que la muchedumbre desapareciera y cada quien volviera a lo suyo, olvidando de momento esa discusión.

— ¿Quién diablos dices que es tu asistente, eh? —se volteo hacia el chico, que parecía divertido por todo ese asunto como si fuera un show de comedia o algo así.

— Te he salvado, deberías de darme las gracias.

Un tic se apodero de sus ojos, y chirrió su dentadura cabreada. Sí, se suponía que debía estar agradecida con él, pero por alguna razón lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo.

— Sigo esperando las gracias~

— Gracias, idiota.

El muchacho rió, y a juzgar por su apariencia desalineada y su aura de "grandeza" no pasaría los 18 años. Se quedo viendo su cabello unos segundos, era la primera vez que veía a un chico rubio. Quitando a Lucy.

— Eres graciosa albina —dijo de la nada, Mirajane se sonrojo levemente, sin motivo aparente.

— ¡MIRA! —Erza llego corriendo y la abrazo con fuerza, detrás estaba Jellal, que las veía preocupado y jadeante –debieron correr al no verla–, apenada correspondió su abrazo— Por dios, ¡estaba preocupada! Si ves a un niño perdido nos avisas, no vas corriendo a su rescate ¿ok? No eres una súper heroína.

— Sí, sí. Lo que digas Erza —respondió Mirajane rodando los ojos, deshicieron el abrazo y su amiga poso su vista en el chico.

— Gracias por ayudarla.

— No fue nada —su risita sarcástica volvió, Mirajane se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente a ella y no a Erza. Le entraron escalofríos, pero para su buena suerte su amiga estaba ahí, con ella—. En realidad el niño si llevaba aquí media hora, el viejo me insistió que si sus padres no venían él lo iba a adoptar, me han salvado —confeso y revolvió sus rubios cabellos, despeinándolos más.

— ¿Tu viejo? Ah, cierto. Eres el hijo del hombre que atiende la tienda… —susurro la pelirroja, cayendo en cuenta. Los tres alzaron la vista, para leer el letrero del establecimiento: "Librería Cuento de Hadas".

La albina soltó una carcajada por el extraño y en cierto modo cursi nombre, Erza y Jellal se contuvieron de hacerlo.

— Ya sé el nombre es un asco pero bueno… si gustan pueden pasar, les daré un descuento porque estoy de buen humor —dijo sonriente y se hizo a un lado. Mirajane intento mandarle un mensaje telepático a la Scarlet para que rechazara la oferta, pero al parecer no le funciono.

Erza acepto encantada y tuvieron que entrar, seguidos por el muchacho.

Mirajane se separo de la pareja en cuando vio sus intenciones de buscar la sección de romance juvenil, así que prefirió perderse entre los estantes de fantasía y horror, ambos sus géneros favoritos.

De fuera la librería no parecía la gran cosa pero una vez dentro era obvio el imponente tamaño de esta, y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un poco más todo lo que había era un libro tras otro.

Un extraño cosquilleo apareció en su estómago, aunque lo ignoro y cogió el primer libro del estante.

_El corazón delator_, decía.

— Es un buen libro, ¿Lo quieres? —como si fuera un robot programado para ello, la albina se tenso al escuchar su voz, sin embargo no lo miro a los ojos, intento ignorarlo.

— ¿Puedes dejarme en paz niño?

— ¿Quién eres? —evadió su pregunta con otra, Mirajane dejo el libro en el mueble y dio la vuelta, el rubio seguía observándola fijamente, como si no pudiera verla como a una humana normal, quizá tenía razón.

— Soy un demonio —contesto sonriente, y esperando espantarlo en lo más remoto de su ser. Pero el chico no pareció asustado, mucho menos exaltado.

— No pareces como un demonio —comento él.

— Déjalo niñato, todos los que me conocen me tienen miedo.

— Yo no.

¿Era estúpido o qué?, ¿Por qué no la dejaba de una buena vez?, ¿Por qué no era como los demás? Ese rubio era sumamente molesto, no cabía duda.

Hastiada dio un paso al frente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus cuerpos estaban separados por tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, pero a él no parecía afectarle, ¿Qué era? No era un chico más del montón.

— ¿Qué eres? —la pregunta se escapo de sus labios, no es como si esperara una respuesta, y menos una madura. Pero…

— Si tú eres un demonio… creo que yo soy un chico que no te teme —dijo, con verdadera sinceridad y una sonrisa nunca antes vista por ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Mirajane separo sus labios, en busca de algo con que contraatacar y la voces de la pareja que la acompañaba nombraron su nombre, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Se alejo, aturdida, y sin perder tiempo salió de la librería, dejando atrás a sus amigos y al misterioso chico. Que sin saberlo, ya formaba parte de su vida.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR SUS SEXYS REVIEWS GENTE! :'D Me han animado a seguir, en serio. Y bue, lo prometido. Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Laxus ya salió *o*/ Y como trato de hacer este Fanfic lo más "real" posible no se van a amar desde el primer encuentro xD También Kagura hizo una mini aparición, será una de los tantos villanos en la vida de Mira. Prometo actualizar más rápido, y… um, pronto se aclararan varias cosas, como la muerte de Lisanna y porque todos llaman Demonio a Mira, además hago la aclaración de que Laxus tiene 17 y Mira 19. Por último ¿Quisieran que metiera más parejas aparte del Lami y el Jerza? Es todo, gracias de nuevo por aceptar esta extraña y loca historia ;A;

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. No estás sola

Dios, cada vez me tardo más en actualizar mis Fics… me disculpo, en serio, no me maten que si no ya no hay próximo capítulo (?) Tengo un lio emocional que me afecta el coco y lo romántico no me sale, ¡perdón! TwT

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Nadie nace completamente solo en el mundo._

**Capítulo 3. "No estás sola"**

— Te odio —repitió Mirajane, por quinta vez desde que la clase de Literatura había comenzado, aproximadamente hace unos quince minutos, más o menos.

Erza –su mejor amiga– la ignoro olímpicamente, concentrada en tomar los apuntes de su próxima tarea.

— Te odio _mucho_.

— Mira —la miro de reojo, claramente molesta— ¿Podrías dejar eso al menos un minuto?

— Pero es la verdad —replico ella, medio sonriendo. No podía dejar de recordárselo, ¡todo era su culpa!

— Yo sé que me amas Mira, pero se amable y deja tus declaraciones para el final de la clase.

— Joder, yo no te amo. Ni a ti ni a nadie más, menos a _él._

Supo que debió cerrar la boca cuando Erza le prestó su total atención, ignorando a su profesor Rufus.

Diablos, nunca debió mencionarlo…

— ¿Y quién lo menciono, eh? —Mirajane se mordió la lengua—. ¡Ja! Lo sabía, si te gusta.

_¡Que no!_ Protesto mentalmente.

— Te dije recién que no es así Erza —dijo, y desvió la vista a un punto cualquiera del techo. Juraría que la Scarlet se echaría a reír estrepitosamente en cualquier segundo.

No podía culparla. Ella no se dejaba intimidar por los del sexo opuesto, que va, era ella la que tenía el total control y los manejaba y asustaba a su gusto. O así era, hasta que _ese_ maldito mocoso se cruzo en su camino y… y nada.

Se sentía como un gatito asustado a su lado, sin razón alguna. Era patético.

— Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario Mira… últimamente vas mucho a su librería ¿no?

— Porque tú y Jellal me acompañan —se excuso. Erza negó con la cabeza, y ella vio la hora del reloj fugazmente, faltaba mucho para que Rufus se fuera.

— Claro… he notado como te mira, creo que le gustas —comento Erza sonriente, ignorando la enorme molestia que le causaban sus palabras a la albina—. Deberías invitarlo a salir y ver cómo te va —sugirió.

Mirajane dedujo que tantas novelas románticas ya le habían lavado el cerebro a Erza, ¿hablaba en serio?

— Es menor de edad Er, cariño.

— Oh vamos, ¿desde cuándo te interesa la edad? Solo por… ¿qué, uno o dos, quizás tres años? —Cuando noto las intenciones que tenía de protestar, continuo— Además, en primero de secundaria tú prácticamente violabas con los ojos a los de sexto, no hay diferencia.

— ¡Era una niña entonces! —chillo Mirajane, se disculpo apenada al ver la mirada de muerte que Rufus le mandaba y las risas de sus compañeros. Jalo un rato sus cabellos, y decidió que no tenía caso ya.

Erza era igual de terca que ella, no llegarían a nada.

Entonces Mirajane continúo tomando sus apuntes, y divagando una que otra vez, hasta que acabo esa hora, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Le entro pánico al recordar que Erza y Jellal habían quedado en tener otra cita justo en esa horrible tienda de libros con ese horrible chico.

¿Cómo se llamaba?… Lagos, Lacar, Lampiro…

¿Lestat? Bah, ni que fuera vampiro ni nada de eso. Iniciaba con "L", era lo único importante. Junto a la incomodidad que la embargaba cuando estaba a su lado, incluso sin hablar. En realidad no hablaban mucho.

Ella llegaba, iba a la sección de terror, cogía un libro cualquiera y él la observaba como lo más interesante del mundo, si le dirigía la palabra era ocasional, preguntando si en realidad era un demonio o porque parecía tan solitaria.

Resultaba gracioso que incluso un desconocido notara la ausencia de felicidad en su vida.

El timbre sonó anunciando el receso y todos se levantaron de sus pupitres, Erza la ayudo a guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no puede una amiga ayudar a otra para salir antes y alcanzar comida en la cafetería? —cuestiono Erza al ver su ceño fruncido, Mirajane negó—. Vamos… a mí no me engañas, has estado pensando en Laxus.

— Entonces así se llamaba —dijo para sí misma. No era tan mal nombre—. Bueno… no lo voy a negar pero…

— ¡Tenía razón! —dijo Erza, emocionada.

— _Pero_, no es lo que imaginas. No me atrae ni nada, digo la verdad.

Al salir al pasillo abarrotado de una marea de estudiantes, Erza puso una mueca.

— Si hacen buena pareja.

Claro, y eso dijo de ella y su vecino adicto a los juegos de mesa, y también cuando le platico sobre un vendedor de helados, y lo mismo ocurrió con el chico que paseaba a su perro en el parque y un sinfín de tipos más.

Estaba desesperada porque tuviese pareja una vez más, tanto que la emparejaba hasta con su perro.

— Igual tú y Gray, pero no estás con él sino con Jellal. Y no me quejo —respondió distante. Fue breve, pero noto un pequeño y repentino brillo de dolor en la mirada chocolate de su amiga.

Todavía le afectaba.

— Sabes… deberías dejar eso, no terminare con Jellal porque te caiga algo mal —Erza detuvo su andar, y apretó los puños.

— No es mi intención. Solo quiero verte feliz, aun con un idiota.

— ¡Mira! —grito su nombre, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos—. ¡Solo porque tú no tienes a alguien no significa que los demás no puedan!, ¡Si quieres algo cuídalo, no como a Lisanna!

Erza calló al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, Mirajane temblaba, y un par de gritos débiles se alcanzaron a escuchar cuando la cacheteo. De lejos, Jellal observaba todo.

— ¡Erza!

— M-Mira yo… no era mi…

— No, está bien —la interrumpió, tuvo que tragarse las ganas de llorar—. Es cierto, yo no cuide como debía a Lisanna. Tú no cometerás mis errores, lo sé. Ve con Jellal, diré que… que me golpee con una puerta, no te preocupes.

— Mira…

— Adiós —susurro, y se dio media vuelta para correr lejos de aquel pasillo. A pesar de los intentos de disculpa de la pelirroja y los gritos de los demás.

No tardo en llegar afuera, al patio, y seguir corriendo hasta perderse en el gimnasio. Sentía que caería pronto, y lo hizo, pero fue por chocar contra un chico robusto que la sujeto con delicadeza. Al ver enfrente a un confundido Elfman, Mirajane solo se sintió peor que antes.

Primero su mejor amiga y ahora él… vaya, Dios amaba verla sufrir.

— He-hermana —balbució temeroso.

Mirajane sonrió torcidamente.

— Hola Elfman. ¿Cuánto tiempo no?

.

Entre los nuevos rumores acerca de la mayor de los Strauss, y las preguntas de los profesores por saber la causa de tanto alboroto, Erza dejo escapar una amarga lágrima. A su lado Jellal acariciaba su mano, sin saber que decir.

Ella había actuado impulsivamente, _demasiado_.

— Soy la peor amiga del mundo Jellal… —la pareja ignoro a una chica de primero excesivamente metiche.

— N-no es así. Los amigos también discuten —dijo él, intentando animarla. Erza negó, solo entonces lo miro a los ojos.

— No, no lo entiendes. Le… le eche en cara lo de Lisanna, eso… eso es lo último que debí hacer.

— No fue su culpa, lo sabes, lo sé. Igual Natsu.

— Pero ella cree que sí… y el resto igual —respondió, maldiciéndose internamente. Y es que era una verdadera inútil, un estorbo, cuando de Lisanna se trataba.

En parte ese incidente fue su culpa, por anteponer a Gray por sobre su mejor amiga y sus hermanos.

Gray…

— _Igual tú y Gray, pero no estás con él sino con Jellal. Y no me quejo._

Dolía recordarle, ¿Dónde estarían ahora él y Natsu?

— Tengo que disculparme —Jellal asintió, y apretó el agarre de su mano—. Tengo que hacerlo. Ahora.

— No podrías haber tomado una mejor decisión Erzita —dijo Jellal, sonriendo— Hazle saber que no está sola.

_No, no lo está_, pensó ella. Y se puso en marcha, seguida del peli azul, dispuesta a encontrar a Mirajane y disculparse con ella. Por todo.

.

— ¿Estás bien hermana? —pregunto Elfman, jugando con sus dedos después de un largo silencio de parte de ambos. Mirajane se había sentado en el suelo, y él la veía desde arriba.

En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera gritado de felicidad porque su hermano le hablara pasados cuatro años evitándola constantemente, pero ese día no.

Además, el albino no disimulaba sus nervios, era obvio que le temía.

— Muy bien —mintió— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

_¿Aun me quieres?_, la pregunta que nunca vería la luz.

Elfman la escruto con la mirada, buscando un indicio de malas intenciones o doble sentido a su pregunta. Eso le confirmo que no.

— Bi-Bien… vivo como un hombre de verdad. Evergreen… ella, se ha mudado conmigo.

Una sonrisa sincera surgió de sus labios.

_Así que sigues saliendo con ella… me alegro por ti Elfman._

— No me digas que ya son marido y mujer —bromeo, provocándole un gran sonrojo. El avergonzado chico negó frenéticamente, explicando que un hombre de verdad debía ser responsable de su novia—. Ya, ya. No era en serio, pero… me alegra saber que eres muy responsable.

— ¡Hermana, con eso no se bromea! —se quejo Elfman, al ver su sonrisa todo rastro de comodidad desapareció. Mirajane frunció el ceño—. Te ves feliz hermana.

— Ah, eso…

— ¿Qué hay de ti, ya has encontrado a alguien? Alguien que valga la pena.

— ¿Alguien que no sea como Fried? —Silencio— No, no lo he encontrado. Pero estoy bien, en serio. Ya me acostumbre a estar sola.

_No me tengas lástima Elfman, no la tolero_, pensó al ver su expresión de tristeza. Si él era feliz estaba bien, no deseaba arruinar eso, otra vez.

Sí… ella era fuerte. La soledad no era nada que no pudiese controlar.

No era nada…

— No estás sola Mira —susurro, tan bajo, que creyó imaginar cosas.

Lo miro extrañada, y cuando iba a comentar algo, Elfman camino con prisa a la entrada y el timbre volvió a sonar.

— Ha-hasta luego hermana —hizo un ademan de despedida y Mirajane perdió de vista su bien entrenada espalda. Justo entonces Erza salió de la nada, llorando y con las mejillas rojas.

Salto sobre ella y la abrazo, Mirajane se tenso sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Perdóname Mira! Lo siento tanto, yo no quise… en serio, no fue mi intención. Yo… n-no quiero que muera nuestra amistad, lo lamento todo —balbució entre sollozos—, perdóname…

— ¿Erza, estás llorando de verdad? —pregunto angustiada, su amiga asintió con la cabeza, todavía abrazándola—. Vamos, no fue para tanto… no me duele la cachetada.

— Pero… pensé que…

— ¿Qué me alejaría de ti? —completó ella, rió divertida. ¡Su amiga era demasiado exagerada!— Como si fuera capaz, ¿con quién me quejaría del mundo si no estás, eh? No sería lo mismo criticar a los demás sin ti Er.

— Hablo en serio Mira —Erza inflo las mejillas— No quiero que pelemos.

— También hablo en serio. Y ya suéltame que tu novio se pondrá celoso y me acusara de ser lesbiana —se quejo la albina, aligerando el ambiente. Erza le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro y se puso en pie, ayudándola a levantarse. Se seco las lágrimas y sonrió, gesto que imito ella.

— Entonces… ¿perdonada?

— Perdonada —dijo— Pero me compraras los discos de música que yo quiera al rato —añadió. La pelirroja murmuro un "Eres incorregible" y la tomo de la mano para ir con Jellal, que sonreía al verlas juntas nuevamente.

Mirajane no dejo de verlo mal en todo el camino hasta su salón, después de todo ya lo había descubierto _in fraganti_ una vez que Erza no asistió al colegio. Y no solo una.

Aunque ahora aparentara ser buen chico, ella sabía de lo que era capaz. Y aun así…

"_No estás sola Mira"_

Junto a él, junto a Erza, casi se creía las palabras dichas hace nada por su hermano. Qué tontería.

.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —pregunto Mirajane sin una pizca de amabilidad, mostrándole una hoja de papel a la encargada del edificio donde vivía, hasta hace poco.

La estirada mujer ajusto sus horribles gafas de botella y alzo una ceja, molesta por la interrupción a su lectura diaria de la sección de chismes.

Ella, por su parte, irradiaba un aura de muerte.

— Un aviso de desalojo, ¿Qué no es obvio?

— Se leer —aclaró.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema jovencita? —cuestiono la mujer sin entender. ¡La sacaba de quicio!, ¿qué no era clara?

No tenía ningún pago atrasado, ni ocasionaba problemas, únicamente usaba el mugroso apartamento para dormir y ya.

Entonces…

— Exijo saber la puta razón de que regresando de la preparatoria me encuentre con todas mis cosas afuera a mitad de un pasillo y esta jodida hoja del demonio entre ellas —la mujer cerro con brusquedad su revista.

— Señorita Strauss, ya le he dicho incontables veces que aquí se debe tener decencia al momento de hablar —le recordó con tono autoritario, Mirajane no se inmuto—. Y la razón es muy sencilla en realidad, otra persona ha ofrecido una suma más alta.

La mandíbula se le desencajo al oír eso.

— ¿Cómo?

— He dicho que otro cliente está dispuesto a pagar más que usted por el apartamento.

— ¿Y solo por eso me echan? —pregunto molesta. La mujer asintió—. ¡Pero si le pago en dólares!

— Da igual, el inquilino se muda mañana en la madrugada, puede hospedarse en la despensa o donde sea, no me interesa. Pero hoy mismo se larga de aquí —contesto, retomando su lectura _productiva_.

Mirajane salió del cuarto de administración, con un portazo y soltó cientos de maldiciones. Inconforme con la decisión de esa avara mujer.

¡Era el colmo! Ya era más o menos tarde, y Erza no estaría en casa para ir a visitarla y pedirle ayuda por andar en la de Jellal, además, a diferencia suya, la Scarlet si vivía con sus padres.

No tenía otra amiga, la casa de Lucy era una horrible mansión de estirados y Natsu andaba desaparecido en quién sabe dónde.

No tenía un novio con quien mudarse… brillante. Simplemente brillante.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?…

Frustrada, y pensando sus posibles opciones se recargo en la pared de lo que fue su antiguo _hogar_. A un lado estaba una montaña de cosas desparramadas o mal guardadas en maletas y cajas que al menos la tipa se molesto en regalarle.

Hasta arriba destacaba un libro con pasta negra. Mirajane se le quedo viendo.

— Eso no es mío —comento intrigada, se estiro para cogerlo—. "¿Crepúsculo?" no, definitivamente no lo tenía antes.

De seguro alguien lo dejo por error ahí y la encargada se confundió. Ni siquiera había sido abierto, un plástico lo cubría y en él estaba una etiqueta amarrilla con el precio.

Al ver en que tienda fue comprado lo soltó como si desprendiera fuego. Ah, mierda. Era un libro de _ese_ lugar.

_Ni pienso ir a devolverlo, no, claro que no. No pondré un pie adentro de esa librería._

— Es un estúpido rubio.

.

— ¡Bienvenida Mira-chan!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ah, ya sé. Quieres otro libro ¿verdad? Es impresionante el tiempo en que los terminas, pero no te preocupes, recién nos llego un cargamento con nuevo material, pedí lo mejor de lo mejor en terror y fantasía.

Las voces de la gente chillando de emoción ante un nuevo tomo de su libro favorito no la dejaban escuchar muy bien lo que el anciano y animado Makarov Dreyar le decía.

Simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos. Un poco atrás, un muchacho rubio sonreía divertido.

Mirajane frunció el ceño, ya ignorando el parloteo del dueño del local. ¿Cómo diablos termino ahí?

Pues es muy simple. No tenía saldo para llamar a Erza y debía ir a la plaza para hacer una recarga, la librería quedaba de paso y no deseaba otra resaca moral por quedarse un libro que nunca pago.

Pensándolo bien fue una idea terrible.

Y como Makarov no parecía tener fin, tuvo que darle un alto.

— En realidad por donde vivo encontré esto, y vine a devolverlo. Es todo —explico, el anciano tomo el libro.

— Oh, no era necesario Mira-chan… pudiste quedártelo —comento sonriendo.

Por supuesto que no.

— No es mi estilo, y es nuevo, puede volver a venderlo —sugirió, Makarov le respondió que era una gran idea, y que lo que saliera de su venta se lo regalaría. Intento negarse pero él se fue antes de lograrlo.

Ahora estaba sola, con Laxus.

_Y justo por esto no quería venir…_

— ¿Qué diablos me ves? —pregunto hastiada. Él ensancho su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Su mirada de niño 'inocente' le calaba los huesos.

— Nada en especial… me preguntaba que te has fumado —Mirajane ladeo la cabeza— Digo, pocos devuelven un libro que se han encontrado por ahí sin esperar algo a cambio, es obvio que no quieres el dinero —continuó.

— Creo que ha quedado claro que soy diferente al resto niño.

— Oye, tengo diecisiete —dijo ofendido—. Y me dejan vivir solo, no soy ningún niño.

— Pues yo tengo diecinueve, soy mayor —replicó ella sin mirarlo.

— Mm, me di cuenta. Dime más sobre ti demonio —respondió, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de adónde iba todo eso. Y del verdadero propósito de Laxus al hablarle.

— ¡No voy a dejarme coquetear por un niño!

— ¿Un niño te coquetea Mira-chan? —Mirajane casi pega un brinco ante la pregunta de Makarov, negó con la cabeza. El rubio fingía ver a una pareja pasar por la calle—. Bueno, no importa. Ya coloque el libro en el estante, debe salir hoy o mañana. Si quieres puedes llevarte uno a mitad de precio, como compensación.

— Ah, no… yo en realidad ya me iba…

— ¡Laxus, mocoso ven aquí! —otra vez, Mirajane se puso tensa—. Enséñale nuestros nuevos ejemplares.

— Aja.

— ¡Y se educado con ella! Es una cliente valiosa —dicho esto se retiro para atender a un par de niñas. Mirajane deseaba ser tragada por la tierra, aun no recargaba su celular.

_Maldición…_

— Veamos… yo no quiero esto, y tú tampoco. Ahórrame el problema ¿sí? Es obvio que lo que quieres ahora no es un libro.

— No. No quiero un libro —le dio la razón. _¡Lo único que quiero es mi departamento!_

— ¿Entonces?

Mirajane suspiro, el chico sí que era persistente.

— Entonces me voy —dijo, y dio la vuelta.

Al ya estar fuera, caminando por las tiendas y puestecillos ambulantes creyó que era libre al fin, descubrió cuan equivocada estaba al sentir que él la seguía de cerca.

Intento ignorarlo, _en serio_. Pero que Erza no le contestara al ya tener saldo no era alentador. Laxus se dedicaba a admirar sus gestos de frustración divertido.

— Dios, Erza… contesta de una vez —murmuro con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Se rindió después de ocho intentos.

— Supongo que tus planes no salen como quieres.

— ¿No, en serio? Si fuera así te habrías esfumado hace mucho niño —respondió sarcástica. Laxus se sentó despreocupadamente en una banca libre.

— Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que te comportes así? —quiso saber.

— No tengo donde vivir —soltó sin pensar.

— Dijiste que el libro lo hallaste cerca de tu casa.

— Y fue verdad, pero el término correcto a usar sería: "ex-casa".

¿Y por qué le contaba eso a él?

Daba igual, su problema más grande no era un acosador menor de edad. Debía buscar en el directorio departamentos en renta y juntar un poco más de dinero para la mudanza y…

— Podrías vivir en mi departamento —sugirió él de la nada. Mirajane le miro escéptica.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No me hagas repetirlo! —dijo Laxus abochornado—. Y tampoco malpienses, pero no me gusta verte tan sola y deprimida siempre. ¿No estás sola, sabes? Puedes sonreír.

— ¡Ya déjate de tonterías, es imposible que…!

"_No estás sola, Mira"_

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Eso era exactamente lo que Elfman le dijo… ¿pero cómo?

Laxus arqueo una ceja, y no supo que responder. Ella estaba sola, lo sabía. Se había acostumbrado, era malo sí, pero… ¿no sería peor vivir con él?

— ¿Entonces, demonio?, ¿Qué dices?

— Esta… —dudo—, bien. Acepto. Pero si te pasas de listo te mato.

Laxus rió.

— Entonces es un trato primor.

* * *

Les vuelvo a pedir perdón, y de rodillas (?) Pero he tenido problemas de existencialismo, ¿me podrían recomendar un libro para entender a los chicos adolescentes? Es en serio, LOL. Bue, para compensar mi ausencia he traído un capítulo más largo… con nuevas interrogantes. Intento que sea un Fic corto. Y por review me pidieron Nali, LoLu y Gale ¿están de acuerdo con que incluya esas parejas? c:

No se preocupen por la tardanza, me concentrare en este Fanfic más que en los otros.

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Recuerdos de un día soleado

*Aparece mágicamente de la nada* (?) Ok, esta vez no se pueden quejar, cumplí lo prometido, no me tarde xD Y por fin saldrá Lisanna y lo que le ocurrió… poco a poco. Disfruten el capítulo y gracias por leer mi cosa-fenómeno *sonrisa*

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido._

**Capítulo 4. "Recuerdos de un día soleado"**

Ella procuraba evitar lo máximo posible el sol. No le gustaba, así de simple.

Le hacía sentirse insegura, aunque no más que los rayos. El sol representaba calidez y vida, ella carecía de ambas cosas.

El sol era alegre, como Lisanna… sí, Mirajane evitaba al poderoso astro por eso. Porque casi todo lo que vivió con su hermana fue durante días soleados y frescos. Lisanna atraía al sol, entonces, cuando murió, su mundo se sumió en la tinieblas. Y ella fue engullida por la soledad, para nunca ser liberada.

.

— ¿Qué no piensas salir en todo el día o qué? —pregunto él bastante confundido.

Mirajane resoplo, sin moverse del colchón o abrir los ojos. Los rayos de luz se alcanzaban a colar a medias a través de la ventana del cuarto.

— Hace mucho sol —respondió ella con voz queda.

— ¿Y eso qué? Debes ir a tu preparatoria y yo a la mía —dijo Laxus, sin entender. Sinceramente la albina no esperaba que él entendiera—. ¿Eres alérgica al sol?

— Puede que sí.

— Eres un fenómeno demonio —aseguro. Mirajane se encogió un poco— Me gusta eso.

_¿Cómo?_

— ¡Oye, espera!

— Nos vemos al rato, y al menos coopera un poco y has una parte del quehacer —continuó él, sin prestarle atención. Cogió su mochila, le sonrió una última vez y salió del departamento con un sonoro portazo.

Mirajane permaneció sentada en la cama, observando la puerta como si sus bellos ojos zafiro fueran capaces de ver por detrás de ella. De verlo a _él_.

Negó instantáneamente con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

Ella no era así, ni aunque la corrieran de su departamento dependía totalmente de alguien más. Y ahí estaba, acaparando el colchón de Laxus e irrumpiendo en su vida como un parásito. Era repugnante, y encima, ahora tampoco asistía al colegio.

Aunque eso era inevitable. Era bien sabido que siempre faltaba en los días con mejor clima, sin excepciones.

Además… desde su mudanza no había hablado con Erza, temía lo que comentara respecto a su desfavorable situación. No deseaba que se malinterpretaran las cosas.

No deseaba nada de eso.

Ni siquiera _merecía_ vivir.

— No… —susurro— No debo pensar de ese modo. Lo prometí, prometí que me mantendría viva.

_Lo prometí…_

Siguió pensando en eso un rato más, hasta recordar lo último dicho por el rubio. Le pidió que lo ayudara con la limpieza.

En un día distinto a ese ella se hubiera negado rotundamente después de lanzarle un golpe a la cara, pero no estaba de humor, y Laxus ya se había ido, y necesitaba distraerse con algo. Lo que fuera.

— Me he vuelto loca —dijo para sí levantándose del mullido colchón y yendo a por la escoba—. Lo estoy, definitivamente.

Era obvio, así que no dejo de recordárselo mientras barría el polvo y papeles tirados por doquier. Estaba a punto de terminar, cuando un libro cayó del estante donde se recargaba.

Curiosa lo recogió. El título sí que era irónico.

— ¿"Recuerdos de un día soleado", eh?

.

— ¡Laxus, llegaste! Oye, ¿Qué te parecería ir conmigo al bar de la otra noche? —pregunto con su mejor pose coqueta la "reina del salón" y líder de las porristas, prácticamente comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Laxus dejo escapar un bufido, incómodo. A su lado Gajeel no dejaba de reír.

— Cana, linda… estaré ocupado hoy —respondió sin ser grosero— Mi viejo no puede mantener la librería solo ¿sabes?

La castaña deshizo su sonrisa.

— Ah, cierto… pero, ¿Qué tal si te acompaño?, ¿Qué dices? —insistió ella. Laxus volvió a negar—. Pero…

— Alberona ya déjalo, tenemos que ir a copiar la tarea de Minerva, entonces si nos disculpas… —irrumpió Gajeel, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro del rubio. Sonrió torcidamente—. Nos vemos gehe.

Cana lo fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo entendiendo su indirecta se alejo, directo con su grupo de amigas.

Laxus miro con diversión a su amigo pelinegro.

— ¿Copiar la tarea de Minerva, en serio? Yo siempre hago mis tareas.

— Y por eso eres mi amigo, pero eso no te quita lo estúpido. Tienes que dejarle en claro que no quieres nada más que su amistad, y si compartieron copas fue para pasarla bien —le reprochó, ya soltándolo.

Laxus cerró su casillero, con los libros de su primera hora y se encamino al salón, seguido de su fiel acompañante.

Los pasillos de la preparatoria Sabertooth siempre estaban llenos, sobre todo en las mañanas. Así que fue un milagro que llegaran sanos y salvos a su aula.

Adentro Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria y Sting Eucliffe los esperaban. Eran el grupo de los populares ahí, junto con Minerva, la cual no se veía por ningún lado.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Dónde está la reina de la maldad? —pregunto Gajeel. Yukino le sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿No crees que ese apodo es demasiado vulgar para mí?

— ¡Mierda! Minerva no salgas de la nada así como así mujer —dijo, ya recuperado de un pequeño susto. La muchacha a sus espaldas le dedico un gesto divertido.

Paso a su lado y los saludo a todos, al final, revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos de Yukino, sonrojándola.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿para qué me querías Gajeel? —cuestiono desinteresada y pintándose las uñas con barniz negro.

El aludido volvió a su actitud de siempre.

— Necesito la tarea de matemáticas… y Laxus una orden de restricción hacia Cana.

— Oye, a mi no me metas —protesto él, aunque fue ignorado, naturalmente. Pronto Minerva y su amigo estaban cuchicheando una y mil maneras de alejar a la Alberona y la suma de dinero que le iba a costar el privilegio de copiar sus apuntes.

Los observo con pena.

— No te preocupes Laxus-kun, ya sabes que son así —le recordó Yukino.

— Ya… ¿podrían dejar de hablar sobre esto? Creo que sería positivo que tuvieras mínimo una aventura con la porrista, todo el mundo rumora que eres gay primo —intervino Sting con fastidio. Laxus rió.

— Vamos, que digan lo que quieran. No quiero una novia de momento.

— Y justo por eso se inventan rumores como esos —Sting entrecerró los ojos— ¿Seguro que no eres del otro bando?

— No idiota. Me gustan los pechos, bragas y eso —respondió. Rogue, que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces, puso mueca de asco—. Y perdón por los eufemismos Rogue —se disculpo, para luego ver a la peli plateada— aunque… no es como si esas cosas fueran desconocidas para ti, ¿cierto? —cuestiono con burla.

— Eso estuvo bueno —el Eucliffe soltó una carcajada.

— Malditos enfermos —mascullo Rogue, ligeramente sonrojado.

Apenada, Yukino tomo la mano de su novio.

— Bueno, ya, dejen de molestar a los enamorados —dijo Minerva, que fruncía el ceño y tenía varios billetes en la mano. Gajeel ya estaba copiando los problemas. Se volvió hacia Laxus— Aunque… no voy a negar lo recién dicho por Sting, necesitas una novia cariño.

_Necesito que me dejen en paz_, pensó él.

— No —negó, y se fue a sentar a su lugar. El profesor aun no llegaba, pero no faltaba mucho para que tocaran el timbre.

Sus amigos lo siguieron.

— Pienso igual Laxus —vaya, incluso Rogue insistía con esa tontería— Velo del lado positivo… si tienes novia, Cana te deja en paz.

— Ya les dije que…

— No me digas… ¿aun piensas en ella?

— ¡Sting! —grito su nombre, molesto. El otro rubio sonrió.

— Entonces sí que la recuerdas —continuó.

— ¿A quién? —pregunto curiosa Minerva. Laxus revolvió su cabello, cabreado con su primo. Que, al parecer, no podía permanecer callado.

— Una chica que conoció en el parque, fue hace bastante. Creo que teníamos unos… ocho y nueve años. Se llevaron bien rápidamente, ella estaba de picnic con sus dos hermanos —explico, no pudo decir algo más ya que Laxus le lanzo un cuaderno a la cara—. ¡Mierda! ¡La violencia no es necesaria!

— Perdón, se me resbalo.

— T-tú…

— Ya basta —ordeno Minerva, sacudiendo su larga cabellera negra con orgullo—. Son familia, no deberían pelear por cualquier pequeñez —dijo, observando fijamente a Laxus, que avergonzado desvió la mirada—. Y si Laxus no quiere hablar de eso acataremos su deseo pero, insistiremos con lo de la novia.

_Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…_

— Muchas gracias por inmiscuirse en mi vida privada chicos.

— De nada —respondieron al unísono todos, menos Yukino.

— Idiotas —mascullo. Pensando secretamente en una muchacha sarcástica de ojos azules. No lo aceptaría así por las buenas, pero, ella le preocupaba.

Sentía que la conocía perfectamente, resultaba absurdo pero… prefería su compañía por sobre la de nadie más en esos momentos.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Mira…_

.

— _¡Mira-nee, Mira-nee!_

— _¿Qué sucede Lissy?_

— _¡Las flores ya han florecido!, ¡nuestras flores! __—__anunció con entusiasmo la menor de las albinas, con siete años de edad, señalando los capullos recién abiertos de sakura en su jardín. Mirajane sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermana._

— _¡Oh, es cierto! Son unas hermosas flores __—__comento ella. No muy lejos, Elfman las observaba contento, mientras preparaba la comida de ese día. Un hermoso diez de abril._

— _¿Crees que algún día yo florezca también Mira-nee? __—__cuestiono Lisanna, jaloneando su vestido._

— _¿Es una broma? __—__Pregunto, Lisanna arqueo una ceja__—__. ¡Tú ya eres la flor más bella de la primaria!_

— _¿Eeeh?, ¿En serio?_

— _¡Por supuesto!, y cuando crezcas, todos los chicos te querrán como novia __—__aseguro Mirajane, con completa confianza._

_Lisanna se sonrojo, luciendo como una cereza vestida de rosa._

— _P-p-pero yo no quiero eso Mira-nee, el único novio que quiero es…_

— _Ya sé, ya sé. ¿El despistado de Natsu no? __—__Soltó una risita ante la vergüenza de su hermanita__— __Tranquila, él también te querrá, y si no… ¡lo muelo a golpes!._

— _Eso no es alentador Mira-nee…_

— _¿De verdad? __—__Lisanna asintió__—_ _B-bueno… entonces ten por seguro que si terminaran juntos, y tendrán muchos hijos __—__dijo apenada, revolviendo sus cortos cabellos._

— _¡Sí, Natsu y yo nos casaremos! ¡Él me lo prometió! Y tendremos muchos, muchos hijos, aunque me ponga gorda después._

"_¿Gorda?"_

_Un tic se apodero de su ojo derecho._

— _¡Ah, no! ¡Olvídalo, no quiero una hermana gorda!_

— _¡Pero Mira-nee! Tú dijiste que…_

— _¡Olvídalo!_

— _He-hermana…_

— _¡¿Qué?! __—__pregunto enojada, Elfman retrocedió bastante nervioso__—__. Digo… ¿qué sucede Elfman?_

— _L-la comida ya esta lista __—__dijo sonriendo con timidez como era característico en él__— __¿Iremos de picnic como quedamos?_

— _¡Sí! ¡Picnic, picnic! ¡Iremos de picnic~! __—__canturreo Lisanna, saltando de un lado a otro. Mirajane sonrió, más relajada._

— _Sí, ¿Por qué no? Hoy es un día muy bonito y soleado._

— _Y tú amas los días como estos ¿no? __—__no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Después, regaron el jardín, guardaron la comida en una canasta y salieron de la casa de sus tíos._

_Como había dicho recién, el clima no podía ser mejor. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños se correteaban… le daba asco eso, no iba a negarlo. Pero a Lisanna no, así que fingía para complacerla a ella y a Elfman._

_En realidad no era tan malo._

_Una casi invisible sonrisa surgió de sus labios, sus hermanos ya acomodaban lo necesario para su comida y cuando creyó que era necesario ayudarlos corrió hacia ellos, pero todo se volvió negro. Y las risas cesaron._

_De un segundo a otro se hallaba sola._

— _¿Lisanna?, ¿Elfman?…_

_¿Dónde habían ido?, ¿Qué era ese lugar?_

— _Oigan, esto no es gracioso… __—__susurro y dio un paso al frente, al instante, otro igual se escucho por detrás__—__. Y-ya salgan. Lissy, Elfman._

_Nerviosa, dio un vistazo a sus alrededores, buscándolos a pesar de la negrura de lo que parecía ser un cuarto. No encontró a nadie._

_Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo._

_La temeraria Mirajane Strauss no sabía qué hacer._

— _¡Lisanna, Elfman paren ya la broma!_

— _M… Mira-nee…_

— _Lisanna__—__la llamo más tranquila. Comenzó a correr en la dirección donde creyó escuchar su voz, que se repetía casi como un grito ahogado, volviendo a preocuparla, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?, ¿y si estaba herida?__— __¡Lisanna, responde!_

— _¡Mira-nee! __—__chillo, incitándola a ir más rápido, y más, y más._

_Pronto sintió que sus pies pesaban demasiado, y que la fuerza se le iba. Como si… como si estuviera al borde de la muerte, y entonces, la vio._

_De espaldas a ella, con la vista fija en una enorme pared y con su vestido manchado en pintura roja. Aun sin verle el rostro Mirajane se percato que no era la misma Lisanna de siete años, era mayor, como de doce. Y eso la alerto, algo no iba bien ahí._

— _¿L…Lisanna? __—__pregunto con duda, queriendo corroborar que si era su hermana y no otra chica con una apariencia similar. La aludida soltó un gemido._

— _Mira-nee… ¿por qué, por qué? Prometiste cuidarme de todo, ¿entonces?…_

— _Q-qué dices tonta. Yo te protegeré de todo __—__aseguro, notaba distinta su voz. Más madura, más aguda. ¿En dónde diablos estaban?__ — __Vamos, volvamos a casa, con Elfman. Y nuestros tíos._

— _¡NO, NO! ¡ALÉJALOS! M-me hacen daño, todos me hacen daño. ¡Nadie me quiere Mira-nee, la quieren a ella!_

— _Ya basta Lisanna, todo el mundo te adora __—__protesto ella en vano. Lisanna se sujeto el estomago, abrazándose a sí misma, Mirajane distinguió un par de gotas cristalinas caer al suelo. Y una angustia tremenda le azoto el corazón, al ver a su hermana darse la vuelta._

_No era pintura lo que cubría su vestido._

_Era sangre._

_Lisanna sangraba del estómago, y un río de lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas, pero estaba sonriendo._

_Una tétrica sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro._

— _Te equivocas Mira-nee. Todos mienten, y me odian __—__dijo muy segura. Mirajane retrocedió por instinto cuando dio un paso al frente__— __¿Ves? Incluso tú me odias._

— _N-no, no es eso. Lissy nunca te haría daño… n-nunca __—__balbució aterrada. La sangre y lágrimas aumentaron en cantidad, creando un mar a su alrededor, manchándolas a ambas._

_Causando espasmos en su cuerpo, que aumentaban en intensidad._

— _Lo sé, confió en ti. Aun cuando me mataras, siempre creí en ti… Mira-nee…_

— _¡No! No fue a propósito, yo no… ellos, nuestros tíos… Fried…_

"_No me dejes, Lisanna. Lo siento"_

— _Tranquila, no hay por qué disculparse Mira-nee __—__la calmo Lisanna, acariciando su rostro. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar, su piel era helada. Sin vida._

_La sonrisa que le mostraba se expandió._

— _Fue su culpa, no tuya. Después de todo… una chica enamorada hace toda clase de estupideces. Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Así que… no llores, no temas, yo estoy aquí __—__continuó. Mirajane soltó una carcajada seca._

— _Lisanna…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _Tú estás muerta. _

— _Lo sé __—__respondió, y al alejar su mano de su mejilla todo desapareció. Quedando ella junto a una tumba, siendo juzgada por todos__—__. Ya somos dos._

.

— «Pude sentir la suave caricia de su navaja, traspasando mi piel con la delicadeza de un amante. Lo sabía, él me iba a matar, pero mi consuelo era saber que mi final llegaría gracias a mi amado. Entonces, lo decidí, si sobrevivía a una noche más de golpes y sexo desenfrenado, sería un recuerdo más de un día soleado…»

Aturdida por la lectura y un no muy grato recuerdo, pesadilla o lo que fuera de Lisanna, Mirajane cerro de golpe el libro. Y lo tiro a la basura como si su mera presencia fuera veneno para su piel.

Puso una mueca de repulsión y corrió al baño para vomitar.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió.

— Dios, que día tan horripilante —se quejo el rubio al entrar, aventó sus cosas al sillón más cercano y fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Arqueo una ceja al notar la ausencia de ruido en el departamento—. ¿Demonio?

Unos extraños ruidos le indicaron su ubicación, camino apresurado al baño y se quedo en un shock breve al encontrarla agachada junto al lavadero.

— ¡Mirajane, que diablos ocurrió!

— N-nada importante —respondió ella, dificultosamente. Laxus vio de reojo el lavado, había rastros de comida.

Nada, ¿decía?

— Has vomitado.

— N-no es cierto.

— ¡Deja de fingir ser fuerte! —grito molesto, solo entonces tuvo el valor de verlo de frente. Laxus se encogió ligeramente al notar sus ojeras—. Si estas enferma, o deprimida, o lo que sea… dímelo. El viejo se molestaría si descubre que su cliente preferida tiende a sufrir en silencio.

"Tú no entiendes nada", le hubiera gustado decir. Lastimosamente el idiota tenía razón, ya no era una niña. Ya no podía actuar infantilmente.

_Niño idiota._

— No es nada, ya te lo dije —repitió una vez pudo calmarse. Se levanto y salió del baño, avergonzada. No hizo falta decirle que la siguiera, de todos modos Laxus era como un chicle— Leí… leí algo que me dio asco, es todo.

— ¿Una noticia del periódico? —pregunto confundido. Mirajane negó, recogió el libro del cesto de basura y se lo entrego. Al leer el título Laxus hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella, tirarlo. Pero él por la ventana.

— ¿Sabes que puede golpear a alguien? — ¡¿qué diablos pensaba?!

— Que importa, odio ese libro —respondió— Iba a deshacerme de él, pero olvide donde estaba. Lamento que lo hayas leído.

Las disculpas no bastaban, en parte era su culpa también por ser tan curiosa. Aun así…

— ¿De qué era? —se animo a preguntar. Por la mirada que le dedico supo que fue un total error, pero contrario a sus expectativas Laxus le respondió de igual modo.

— La historia de una prostituta que se enamoro del líder de una pandilla.

— Oh, que lectura tan sana para un niño de tu edad. Ya decía yo que era una porquería —comento irritada. ¡Nunca leería algo como eso de nuevo!

— Oye, tú querías saber de qué iba y te respondí, has vomitado en _mi_ baño en _mi _casa. ¡Sé más considerada conmigo Demonio!

— Yo no te pedí asilo, ¡y fue tu culpa en primer lugar! Tú y tu estúpida lectura porno, niñato enfermo —mascullo entre dientes. Laxus sonrió con prepotencia, y Mirajane se auto tensó—. ¿Q-qué?

— Si fueras más sumisa no tendría que leer cosas así, contigo me bastaría para satisfacer mis hormonas alborotadas, ¿no?

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO DEPRAVADO! —chillo avergonzada y propinándole una patada, Laxus soltó un quejido pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más Mirajane se encamino a la puerta y abandono el departamento. Lo fulmino una vez más— Me largo de aquí, prefiero ser una vagabunda a vivir contigo, quédate con mis cosas si quieres ¡Adiós!

— O-oye espera, no lo decía en serio ¡Demonio!

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

— No, te digo que esperes —insistió él, corriendo detrás de ella. Ciertamente era exasperante, no, desquiciante. Esa era la palabra que definía mejor a Laxus. Y tan concentrada estaba en ello, que no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba en su dirección, hasta que choco con él.

Unos suaves brazos la sujetaron con firmeza, impidiendo su caída. No pudo admirarlos mucho ya que Laxus la aparto con brusquedad, acercándola a él.

Le dio un codazo, ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¡No me toques pervertido!

— ¡Que no lo decía en serio mujer! —se quejo el rubio, adolorido. Calló al ver a la persona con la que su compañera de habitación había chocado recién, era un muchacho. Que, en su opinión, lucia bastante homosexual ¿Quién se dejaba el cabello largo en esos días?

El desconocido sonrió.

— ¿Una pelea de pareja? —cuestiono divertido.

— ¡No somos pareja! —gritaron al unísono sin dejar de verse mal. Mirajane estuvo a punto de soltar mil groserías, y entonces, se fijo bien en él.

Cabello verdoso, ojos de igual color, piel blanca sin excederse, un aura caballerosa…

_N-no es posible…_

— ¿F-Fried?

— Cuanto tiempo Mira, sigues tan linda como siempre —la halago, y dejo mostrar un libro—. ¿De casualidad esto no es tuyo? Cayó por una ventana.

Su quijada se desencajo, y por mero instinto se pego un poco más a Laxus, que tan ocupado en entender que sucedía no lo noto.

No dejaba de verlos, uno después del otro.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?

— En realidad…

— Es Fried —lo interrumpió Mirajane—. Mi ex novio.

* * *

¡JÁ, los dejare con ganas de más! (?) Bueno, odio el FriMi con todo mi ser pero es necesario para la trama así que… me pido perdón a mi misma xD sobre las parejas, no se pusieron de acuerdo así que no habrá. Pero las insinuaciones Nali tienen que ser, lo siento, tomen de consuelo que Lisanna ya está muerta (?) también aclaro que Laxus estudia en la preparatoria igualmente, pero asiste a Sabertooth, y no, Minerva no será mala e_e ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Celos agridulces

Sé que todos se sorprendieron con la aparición de Fried, no se preocupen, lo FriMi es irrelevante. Yo quiero torturar a Mira con otras cosas (?) y no 'Recuerdos de un día soleado' no existe, pero bien podría escribirlo y ver que tal xD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Encontrar alguien con los mismos desordenes mentales que tú no tiene precio._

**Capítulo 5. "Celos agridulces"**

— Eres una puta —dijo Laxus cabreado y dándole una patada a la puerta. Mirajane, a su lado, frunció el entrecejo. Guardándose las ganas de irse de ahí, otra vez.

— ¡Deja de llamarse así niño!

— ¡Que no! ¿Por qué lo defendiste a él y no a mí, eh? Yo te doy casa, ¿y ese tío que te ha dado? Hasta donde se aborreces el amor, digo, por quien será —comento con ironía y aventó un libro a la cama— ¡Y encima nos devolvió el libro! Mendigo idiota, debí lanzarlo más lejos.

— Debiste tranquilizarte, ahora por tu culpa Fried tiene el ojo morado y tendré que acompañarlo al hospital —le recordó ella sin ganas. Laxus si que era estúpido.

Solo él golpeaba a un chico por… ¿Por qué razón lo golpeo en primer lugar?

Mirajane lo observo con duda.

— ¿Y a todo esto porque lo atacaste así de repente?

— No tengo que responderte —le contesto de espaldas a ella, sirviéndose algo que parecía ser refresco. Mirajane apretó sus puños con fuerza.

— ¡Estás loco! —chillo, soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y salió del departamento sin despedirse. Afuera, Fried la esperaba con una linda sonrisa bien puesta. Se sonrojo al notar que se podía escuchar todo desde ahí—. P-perdón, no lo hizo adrede.

Fried negó con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha, ella no tardo en seguirlo.

— Tranquila, se que tan importante es para un hombre cuidar lo que cree pertenecerle.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada —respondió divertido— Cosas sin importancia.

— No lo entiendo, es un completo imbécil pervertido. Ni siquiera sé como termine aquí metida —dijo Mirajane para sí misma, restándole importancia a lo recién dicho por su ex.

No era posible que insinuara que Laxus gustara de alguien como _ella_. Y más aun al poco tiempo de conocerse.

Solo quería sacarla de quicio, simple.

— Para mí también fue una sorpresa verte por aquí, creí que vivías por otros rumbos, más cerca del parque de sakura —menciono Fried siguiendo el hilo de su conversación. Mirajane dejo escapar una carcajada ácida.

— Y así era, pero la bruja de la recepcionista me echo.

— ¿Grandine?

— Exacto.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver él? —quiso saber. Ambos se detuvieron en la recepción del edificio, donde un viejo gordo roncaba sonoramente en vez de prestar atención a su alrededor.

— ¿Él?, ¿te refieres a Laxus? —el peli verde asintió— Ah, él… es… un amigo, creo. Lo conocí recientemente en una librería de la plaza —se explico.

— Y a pesar de eso vives con él, solos —comento queriendo sonar casual, aunque no pudo ocultar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Mirajane volvió a ruborizarse e inmediatamente grito que no era así, acompañada de además de manos exagerados. Fried rió.

— ¡No es divertido Fried!

— Ya, perdón —se disculpo Fried, Mirajane se trago sus palabras con el siguiente gesto de su parte. Le había revuelto el cabello cariñosamente. Justo como… antes.

Su pecho le dolió.

— Fried…

— No es necesario que me acompañes al hospital Mirajane, solo iré a que me recomienden una pomada. Gracias por venir hasta aquí, pero creo que lo mejor sería que regresaras, Laxus se preocupara —hizo saber, y aparto su mano—. Fue un placer verte de nuevo.

— I… igualmente —mintió ella. Se le daban tan bien las mentiras…

Fried le sonrió por última vez, y se fue. Dejándola sola a mitad del corredor, acompañada por una sensación incómoda y dolorosa en su estómago.

El batir de alas de una mariposa muerta, podría decirse.

Trascurrieron uno segundos antes de que el silencio del lugar desapareciera.

— ¿Laxus preocupado?... —sin pensarlo dos veces salió a la calle, cuidando de no hacer ruido y despertar al guardia. Ya afuera, camino sin rumbo fijo, buscando lo que fuera para distraerse—. Qué buena broma.

.

— Minerva, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Sting, no apartaba la mirada del azulejo del piso como si fuese la nueva maravilla del mundo. A su lado, Rogue y Yukino ojeaban una revista, ambos igual de aburridos.

La mencionada no respondió, continuo revolviendo el papeleo del escritorio de ese cuarto. Hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba con tanto esmero.

Sonrió victoriosa.

— Minerva…

— Te oí la primera vez Stingy —lo interrumpió extendiendo un folder cubierto de polvo. Los tres dejaron lo que hacían y lo observaron, llenos de curiosidad. La sonrisa que Minerva mostraba se amplió considerablemente—. Esta es la razón de que estemos en una bodega abandonada una tarde de miércoles. Y esto —recalco su importancia— también ayudara a Laxus.

— ¿Ayudar a Laxus-kun?, ¿en qué? —inquirió Yukino.

— A encontrar el amor verdadero, por supuesto.

— ¿Un manual para leer las estrellas?, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto —dijo Sting ojeando el folder. Vale, apoyaba la idea de conseguirle pareja a su primo, pero eso ya era demasiado.

— No es ninguna broma, he oído por ahí que son muy efectivos. Los astros raramente mienten con estas cosas —respondió Minerva.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿si las estrellas apuntan a que el alma gemela de mi primo es un pato lo aceptaras así como así?

— Sting tiene razón, no es de fiar —lo apoyo Rogue. Últimamente le molestaba mucho que todas sus conversaciones fueran sobre el Dreyar pero…— Laxus ya dejo claro que no quiere nada con nadie, acéptalo.

— De ninguna manera. No desistiré en esto —sacudió su melena e hizo un gesto despectivo. Los chicos se cruzaron de brazos—. Vámonos ya, huele mal aquí. Ya en la plaza pensaremos las cosas con más calma.

— Como digas —contestaron todos, y la siguieron a la puerta de la bodega. A la cual habían entrado gracias a la influencia de la pelinegra. Y amenazas de parte de Sting.

Minerva no dejo de recordarles en todo el camino que le debían un favor a cambio de haberlos metido ahí dentro. Y en algún punto del trayecto Sting se harto de ello y se alejo, directo a una banca cerca de la librería de su primo.

Se quedo sentado ahí un buen rato, sin hacer nada que no fuera escuchar las conversaciones ajenas de la gente que iba y venía.

Cuando creyó encontrar la paz que tanto anhelaba en su vida, su sensual voz rompió el encanto.

— Stingy, lindo, es de mala educación dejar hablando sola a una persona.

El rubio rodo los ojos, supo que Rogue le deseaba suerte a través de su silencio.

— Es de mala educación obligar a alguien a que te haga un favor en contra de su voluntad —contraatacó y Minerva sonrió.

— _Touché_. Pero si tanto te irrita todo este asunto del amor predestinado mediante los astros… ¿Por qué no haces una prueba tú? Digo, es obvio que _no_ funcionara ¿cierto?

— No tengo porque.

— Claro, con tu rechazo admites que funciona, y temes saber el nombre de tu afortunada porque significaría el fin de tus aventuras rápidas ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto mordazmente.

Sting se contuvo de morderse el labio, no le gustaba el sabor a metal por las tardes.

En su lugar, frunció el ceño pensativo.

— Esto es una extorsión, para que lo sepas.

— Lo sé lindo, ¿entonces?

— Dame el folder de mierda ya —contesto de mal humor. Rogue no disimulo su risa ante el asunto.

— Nada de eso, la lectura la hare yo. Fue mi idea —protesto ella, abriendo de par en par el folder. Cada hoja que había dentro estaba repleta de garabatos que Sting no supo descifrar. Sin embargo, Minerva no parecía tener ningún problema para leerlos.

Después de una serie de preguntas absurdas como '¿Tu signo del zodiaco es?', '¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?' O '¿Enfermedades a las que eres más propenso?' Minerva acabo lo que sea que hacía.

Se mantenía callada, deduciendo los resultados.

— Minerva-san ¿qué dice?

— Apuesto a que el amor de tu vida es una almeja Sting —bromeo Rogue, regocijado. Causando que Sting brevemente lo fulminara con la mirada. El carraspeo de Minerva los devolvió a la realidad.

— Mm, interesante… muy interesante en verdad... —comenzó.

— ¿Qué dice esa cosa? —pregunto él. Minerva lo vio de reojo, para devolver su vista a las hojas.

— Nada.

— ¡Cómo que nada! Te dije que era mentira —mascullo Sting poniéndose de pie. Yukino noto el sobresaliente brillo de diversión en los ojos oscuros de la muchacha. Algo no iba bien ahí.

— Pues no dice nada, no es mi culpa. Pero en verdad quiero ayudar a Laxus, así que ve a la librería y compra algo que si sirva —ordeno.

— Eres una vil perra —dijo Sting, antes de darse la vuelta e irse para cumplir su mandato. Una vez lejos, Minerva rió, claramente encantada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Minerva-san? Esa cosa no miente, verdad —no sonó como una pregunta, Yukino afirmaba lo que decía. Minerva le dio la razón.

No tenía ningún caso ya ocultárselo a ellos.

— Les recomiendo prestar mucha atención a Sting cuando salga… —su sonrisa no podía ser más grande—porque según los astros, ahí dentro esta la chica de sus sueños.

.

— _¡Mira, Mira! Dime que es broma, que los rumores no son ciertos __—__dijo una muy incrédula Erza. La confusión era clara en sus ojos azules así que su amiga tuvo que explicarse mejor__—__. ¿Te gusta el líder del equipo de básquetbol del sexto año, Fried Justine?_

— _¡Qué diablos! __—__Mirajane __dejo a un lado su trabajo de manualidades. Erza chillo de la emoción ante su sonrojo__— __¿C-c-cómo lo supiste?_

— _Ah, querrás decir ¿Cómo no saberlo? ¡Todos hablan de eso hoy!_

— _¡No, se suponía era un secreto! __—__dijo decepcionada. Ahora todos le echarían en cara que ya no era tan aterradora como antes, en especial Natsu y Gray._

— _No es para deprimirse Mira, es genial __—__la animo Erza, zarandeándola de los hombros. Por alguna razón, no quitaba esa sonrisa de estúpida enamorada, cuando en realidad, la enamorada era ella__—__. Serás más popular que antes, ¡y seré la madrina de su boda! No, mejor aún, ¡yo pagare sus gastos!_

— _¡No habrá ninguna boda! __—__chillo._

— _Claro… dices eso ahora, pero cuando tengan más años, digamos, diecinueve, y en algún entrenamiento lo veas sin camisa…_

— _¡ERZA!_

_La dulce risa de Erza resonó por el salón entero. Mirajane tuvo que cubrirle la boca o el maestro las castigaría. Sin duda alguna, Erza necesitaba aprender a ser más discreta…_

.

— Ja, ni que todavía me gustase. No, yo ya no lo quiero —se repitió continuamente Mirajane, al pensar de nuevo en Fried y lo guapo que se había puesto con el pasar de los años.

Como él había dicho, hacia mucho que no se veían, cuatro años, o un poco más. Pero eso fue suficiente, junto con la muerte de Lisanna, para que ella despertara de aquella trampa a la que conocen como "Amor".

Y fuera lo suficientemente lista para no caer de nuevo en ella. No, no volvería a ser engañada de ese modo, menos por Laxus.

Si volvía a enamorarse –que esperaba no ocurriera– sería de alguien… alguien como ella. Quizás un marginado, un adicto a la literatura de terror, un sádico ante la sociedad.

— Mierda que horrible suena —susurro sin aminorar su ritmo. Le urgía perderse entre las páginas con olor a menta de un buen libro. Y como Laxus estaba en casa, era un esplendoroso momento para visitar a Makarov y comprarle algo.

Para ser _ella_.

Sonrió con sinceridad al divisar no tan lejos el colorido letrero de la tienda, y más cuando Makarov la saludo en la entrada y la invito a pasar. Recordándole que seguía en pie la oferta del otro día y que su ganancia por el libro recién vendido estaba en la caja.

Correspondió el saludo y fue por el dinero, reconsiderándolo bien era una oferta que no merecía ser despreciada.

Y con ello, por fin pudo ir a su tan ansiada sección para coger el primer tomo que vio '_El perfume_'. O no.

Su mano choco con otra, que quería justamente el mismo libro que ella.

Molesta, dirigió sus orbes cielo hacia el dueño, encontrándose con otros ojos casi del mismo color que la miraban con clara indiferencia. Y una cabellera rubia muy desalineada.

Como si hubiese visto un fantasma quito la mano.

_¿Laxus?_

No, no era el Dreyar. Lucía un año menor que él, y su cabello era casi transparente en comparación con el amarillo chillón de Laxus.

Entonces, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

.

_Mirajane no ha vuelto, y ya pasaron más de dos horas desde que se fue con 'ese'…_

— ¡Qué diablos! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Tanto se molesto por como trate a Fried?...

Laxus quería negarlo, pero lo cierto es que si había sido un tanto grosero al golpearlo por verlo una vez.

Pero cuando Mirajane los presento, y supo que portaba el título de 'ex novio' algo exploto en su interior y lo incito a hacerlo.

Algo que no había sentido antes… ¿pero, qué?

Frustrado, dio un vistazo a su reloj de pared para jalar sus cabellos con insistencia. Otra vez, miro el reloj.

— Se hace tarde… dios, ella es capaz de dormir en una caja con tal de no verme —mascullo, tomo una sudadera y salió, cerrando con llave. Dispuesto a buscarla y disculparse.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a una castaña enfrente de él, y con la mano en puño, como si fuera a golpear suavemente la puerta.

La chica sonrió feliz.

— ¡Laxus, que alegría verte! Justo ahora iba a llamarte.

En cambio, él no se veía nada complacido.

— Ca-cana ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado ayudando a tu padre, y me dije que sería buena idea que nos presentaras y te ayudo con lo que pueda —respondió inocentemente, aunque su mirada decía otra cosa—. ¿A que soy brillante?

_No, más bien inoportuna._

— Cana, este no es un buen momento. Será otro día —dijo él. Cana pareció ignorarlo, ya que tomo su mano y lo jaloneo para que la acompañara—. ¡Cana!

— Tranquilo, no muerdo. Sé que a Makarov le complacerá mucho saber que tienes novia.

— ¿Novia, qué novia? —cuestiono con desconfianza. ¡Maldito el día en que le hablo por primera vez!

— ¡Que bromista!, ¿a quién más aparte de mí podrías declarártele, eh? —respondió ella con tono juguetón. Laxus puso una mueca de disgusto, mas no dijo nada.

Lo único realmente importante era encontrar a Mirajane. Solo esperaba que nada le hubiese pasado… era una chica terca.

— ¿Laxus, que ocurre? Pareces pensativo.

— Nada, vamos a la librería rápido —con algo de suerte Mirajane estaría ahí, y una vez llegaran, encontraría la manera de deshacerse de Alberona.

Eso si no surgía algún contratiempo.

.

— Mm, ¿Qué ese de ahí no es Laxus?

Ante la pregunta, y el tono de voz que uso Rogue, Minerva dejo a un lado la revista de modas que compro recién.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, confirmo que era verdad. Era su amigo, y no estaba solo.

— ¡Por qué esta con la zorra Alberona como si fueran pareja! —exigió saber con asco e ira. ¡Eso no estaba planeado!

— Parece que van a la librería también —dijo Yukino.

Minerva arrugo su revista.

— Juro que sin son novios no le dirijo la palabra nunca más.

— ¡Eso es una exageración Minerva-san! Ve, ni siquiera parece que Laxus disfrute su compañía —acoto la peli plateada señalándolos. Ambos pelinegros los siguieron con la mirada, notando que, efectivamente, Laxus parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí.

— Idiota, se la ha encontrado por accidente —explico Minerva, todavía indignada. Si Laxus era tan rudo como decía ser, se la hubiera quitado de encima sin dificultades. Tendría que regañarlo por eso luego.

Pero ahora…

— ¿Interrumpimos su cita?

— No Rogue, no hará falta. Se encontraran con Sting, es una buena oportunidad para que él le diga un par de cosas acerca de su _relación_ con su primo.

— ¿Y qué hay de la chica ideal de Sting-kun? —pregunto con preocupación Yukino.

Minerva se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— Meh, con algo de suerte y terminara siendo Cana.

.

— Disculpa, yo vi el libro primero —dijo distante el chico sin llegar a ser grosero, Mirajane sonrió arrogante.

— Hay muchos otros, yo quiero este —respondió.

El rubio la miro amenazadoramente, logrando intimidarla, un _poco_. Qué diablos, se sentía exactamente igual que con Laxus.

Pero no tan mal, como si fuera capaz de entenderse con ese chico…

Bien, debía volver al psiquiatra que algo fallaba en su cerebro.

— He dicho que quiero _este_ —repitió arrastrando las palabras. Y sin soltar el libro.

El muchacho apretó su agarre. Siendo imitado por ella.

— Llegue primero —aviso él.

— Pero esta es mi sección.

— Conozco al dueño de aquí —la amenazo.

— Pues no eres el único niñato.

— ¡Retráctate chica con complejo de emo!

— ¡Retráctate tú pedazo de imbécil! —grito cabreada y sujetándolo de la camisa. El rubio la observo incrédulo, era más baja que él y débil, pero parecía lo contrario.

Tuvo que soltarlo cuando una pareja de ancianos que estaba ahí los miro con mala cara. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos, observándose con desprecio.

— ¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? Quédatelo para ti solo, me largo.

— ¿Te rindes así de fácil?, es increíble que hagas un escándalo tan grande para nada —le recrimino él contrariado. Mirajane le enseño la lengua, en un gesto infantil—. Bien, más palabras para mí, bruja.

— Perfecto pollito —respondió ella.

Sting dejo pasar el horripilante apodo, y prefirió no preguntar el porqué de este. Mirajane se dio por satisfecha al verlo tan enojado. Su victoria no duro mucho, con la vocecilla medio ebria medio payasa de una chica anunciando su entrada a la librería ambos chicos olvidaron de momento su disputa y se dieron la vuelta para observarla.

Encontrando a Laxus junto a ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y Laxus, al ver sana y salva a la albina sonrió. Todavía sin notar la presencia de Sting.

— ¡Demonio, por fin te encuentro! —exclamo, Cana la miro con odio. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, que no fue difícil fingir una sonrisa.

— Ah, Laxus. Hola.

Laxus se acerco a ella, claramente desinformado de su actitud calmada.

— Oye, lamento lo de Fried ¿vale? no es para que pongas esa cara. Ya vámonos, se hace tarde —dijo.

— Ahora si te arrepientes niño, ya cuando, Fried fue al hospital sin mí —Laxus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y no regresaste por…? —inquirió.

— Porque te odio —respondió Mirajane sonriente, notando que la castaña abría sus ojos como platos ante su declaración. Presentía que no sería una futura amiga suya. Unas risas se escucharon a sus espaldas, tomando por sorpresa a Laxus.

— Increíble, la bruja y mi primo se conocen, y muy bien diría yo. ¿No va siendo hora de que te largues Cana? —pregunto sin rodeos a la otra, Mirajane sintió una descarga eléctrica al ver su sonrisa colmilluda—. Esta sí que es una situación cliché.

— Cierra la boca pollito.

— ¿Pollito? —repitieron Laxus y Cana al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Sting se ensancho.

_Ah, mierda. Eso no me gusta._

— No me dijiste que conocías a Sting, Demonio.

— Tú no me dijiste que tenías novia, niño —replico la albina con desdén. Solo eso basto para que Cana, como si fuese un imán, se metiera en la conversación. Más emocionada que nunca.

— ¡¿En serio parecemos novios?!

Mirajane asintió con duda, ¿Qué no lo eran?

— Oye yo nunca dije que…

— Que desconsiderado primo, mentirle con que no tienes novia —lo interrumpió Sting, aumentando su ego. Cogió el libro que tanto quería, y se abrió paso entre ellos— Bueno, no son mis asuntos. Y tengo algo de prisa así que… si me disculpan, idiota, Alberona, lindura, yo me voy —finalizo.

Mirajane quiso sujetar su camisa para impedirle irse, pero no lo logro a tiempo. Y en un santiamén, solo quedaron ellos tres en aquel estrecho pasillo.

Sujeto el puente de su nariz sin saber qué hacer con exactitud. Necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con el tipo llamado Sting, y no tenía ganas de interrumpir una sesión de besos o lo que fuera.

Miro con mala cara a Laxus antes de dirigirse hacia Cana, la más 'normal' ahí.

— Yo también tengo que irme, lamento irrumpir su cita.

— ¡Ah, no es nada! Eh…

— Mirajane —completo ella. Y se retiro en la dirección en que había visto ir a Sting, evitando que Laxus le dijera lo que quería decir.

El rubio se limito a observar su coleta merecerse al ritmo del viento, maldiciendo a su primo con todo su ser. Y es que le molestaba demasiado que Mirajane lo antepusiera por sobre él. ¿Más importante, desde cuando se conocían esos dos?

— Vamos, Laxus. ¿No tenías que ayudar a tu padre?

Estúpido Sting…

Estúpido todo. Solo él sentía celos agridulces de su primo.

— Sí —contesto entre dientes—. Vamos.

¿Celos agridulces?, vaya tontería.

* * *

¡Aquí la loca que ha inventado el Sting-sama por Mirajane, StiMi! (?) Yo dije que el FriMi es irrelevante, en realidad Fried solo importa ya que las decisiones de Mira sobre tener pareja son influidas en su relación con él. Y si tomamos en cuenta la actitud de Mira antes, harían buena pareja (?) So… es un triangulo amoroso, cuadrado si se cuenta a Cana. Y en base a esto se revelara el misterio de Lisanna, ¡lo crean o no! 8D *ríe y se ahoga* ¡Adiú!

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Juego de niños

Haciendo algunas aclaraciones… he cambiado el género de 'horror' a 'angst' momentáneamente, se darán cuenta del porqué y la mayor parte del capítulo se ubica en el pasado. Disculpen la demora *llora*

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Por más bello que sea un sueño, siempre hay que despertar._

**Capítulo 6. "Juego de niños"**

— ¡Todo esto es una mierda! —chilló exasperada nada más puso un pie dentro del patio de lo que sería su nueva primaria. Sus dos hermanos soltaron un gritito de horror, aun no acostumbrados a la terrible palabra con 'm'.

Mirajane tuvo que disculparse inmediatamente.

— Es increíble que digas esas cosas Hermana… —inicio Elfman.

— Los maestros te lavaran la boca con jabón ¡y ha de saber horrible Mira-nee! —Le siguió Lisanna. Con tan solo 7 años de edad.

La mayor de los hermanos Strauss se cruzo de brazos, en un intento de ignorar sus regaños. No es como si ella no dijera palabrotas seguido –en realidad lo hacía– pero siendo su primer día de clases Elfman y Lisanna se preocupaban de que la cacharan y le pusieran reporte, o algo peor.

— Bueno, bueno… no es para tanto. Por ahora solo tenemos que adaptarnos a este lugar y fingir que no es tan horrible como parece ¿ok? —pregunto por enésima vez. Sus hermanos asintieron y una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero de sus labios—. ¡Bien! Ahora, Lissy tu vas con los de primero, yo te acompaño, Elfman ve a tu salón el 2D.

Elfman asintió y después de darles un abrazo se alejo corriendo, era obvio su nerviosismo. Después de todo no llevaban más de dos días en la ciudad, con sus tíos, sus nuevos tutores y posibles 'Padres sustitutos'.

Y ahora resulta que entraban a un colegio nuevo a mitad de año escolar… Menuda suerte la suya.

— Ven Lissy, te mostrare tu salón. Es lo mismo que en el Kínder, si tienes cualquier duda alzas la mano y el maestro te concederá la palabra. Y si alguien te intimida o molesta no dudes en reportarlo. Ellos te indicaran la hora del receso, cuando llegue nos buscas aquí, cerca de la reja de entrada —apunto con el dedo índice la puerta de metal, Lisanna asintió emocionada. Pronto se hallaban enfrente del aula de 1A— Relájate. Todo saldrá bien.

Otra vez, la pequeña asintió, antes de que pudiese añadir algo más Lisanna se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla y entro por la puerta.

Porque Lisanna en ciertas ocasiones aparentaba más madurez de la que tenía y ella, ella al igual que esa escuela era una mierda.

.

— Muy bien estudiantes, su compañera Mirajane Strauss se ha mudado recientemente a Magnolia por motivos familiares, y sé que es difícil acoplar a un nuevo cuando ya todos tienen sus grupos establecidos pero trátenla como en casa —dijo muy formal la estirada maestra ajustando sus gafas de botella.

Los niños ahí reunidos en el enorme salón de tercer grado respondieron con un 'Ok' totalmente desinteresados en el tema, en realidad, eran muy pocos los que las miraban al frente de la pizarra.

— Saluda a la clase cariño —pidió amablemente cuando finalizo su presentación, Mirajane cabeceo.

— Ah, hola.

Nadie correspondió el saludo.

— Bien, puedes tomar asiento eh… ¿qué tal detrás de Gray? —su esquelética mano apuntaba a un chico no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, de cabellos largos, revueltos y negros y ojos del mismo color. Que no traía su camisa puesta—. ¡Fullbuster, la ropa!

— ¡Ah, joder!

— Y cuide su vocabulario, que a la próxima será sanción —advirtió antes de darse la vuelta, dando a entender que la clase comenzaba y ella pasaba a segundo plano.

Con hastío Mirajane se dirigió a lo que sería su nuevo lugar por el resto del ciclo escolar, chocando con la mirada del nombrado 'Fullbuster'. Mantenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y tú qué?, ¿amor a primera vista? —Bromeo. Gray entrecerró los ojos en señal de amenaza.

— ¡Ya quisieras amiga! —Respondió—. Me pareció ver algo, es todo…

— ¿Algo? —parpadeo perpleja. Con el grito de la maestra Gray desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

— Nada… creí ver… un demonio. Anda, ignórame, debo estar loco —se apresuro a decir con incomodidad. Mirajane sonrió divertida, si supiera que tan cerca estaba de la realidad…

.

El primer timbre sonó y no le estaba yendo tan mal como esperaba en un principio. Al menos ya tenía un amigo, o bueno, algo parecido: Gray. También estaban Levy y Lucy, dos chicas fanáticas de los libros y la magia, y Erza. Una pelirroja adicta al merengue del pastel y bastante violenta con el Fullbuster.

Por alguna razón presentía que había algo más entre esos dos, probablemente imaginaciones suyas.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo se siente ser nuevo en la ciudad? —Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad. Todos la rodeaban en una especie de círculo.

Algo un tanto… inquietante. Si pudiera decirse así.

— En realidad no he tenido tiempo de visitar nada con mis hermanos, llevamos dos días aquí —dijo ella sin mostrar interés, pero sin ser grosera.

A las chicas se les iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡TIENES HERMANOS!

— Bah, yo también tengo y son exasperantes, no sé ni porque se emocionan tanto…

— ¡Cállate Gray! A nadie aquí le interesa sobre tu relación de odio con Ultear y Lyon —grito Lucy molesta por su interrupción. Mirajane rió con mal disimulo, y aunque el azabache soltó unas cuantas maldiciones no paso mucho para que se uniera a sus risas, igual que el resto.

— ¡Oye! Eso es ser grosera, lo que me recuerda… debes conocer a Natsu Mira, es un idiota pero te caerá bien, supongo —alzo una ceja curiosa.

— ¿Natsu?

— Su mejor amigo casi novio —intervino Erza entre mordiscos a un pastel sacado de quién sabe dónde quién sabe cuándo—. Debería estar en nuestro grupo pero ha reprobado dos veces, así que… sigue en primer año. Es todo un caso.

— Idiota —susurraron ella y Levy al unísono. Lucy las regaño argumentando que en realidad era un buen chico, cuando no lo perseguían los de quinto por robarles el almuerzo o el director por saltarse castigo.

Con esos puntos a 'su favor' Mirajane se cuestiono que tan buen chico era, aunque sus repentinas ganas de conocerlo no se disipaban.

— ¿Entonces, quieres conocer a Natsu? —Volvió a preguntar el azabache. Tardo un poco en captar el mensaje.

— ¿Ahora?

— Pues… sí. Todos aquí nos saltamos las clases del profesor Zeref, es demasiado amargado. ¡Vamos, será divertido Mira!

— Es su primer día en la escuela tarado, no creo que desee ir —intervino Erza, antes de que añadiera algo más se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa, para desconcierto de los chicos.

— ¿Qué diablos esperan? ¡Vamos con el tal Natsu ya! —Exclamo eufórica.

No tardaron en seguirla, corriendo por los pasillos, ignorando a los profesores, riendo… hasta entonces, Mirajane pensaba que la escuela era el peor lugar posible. Debería replantearse esa opinión.

Jamás se había sentido tan _viva_.

Tan querida…

Pronto llegaron al salón, donde un chico de cabellos chicle y un poco más bajo que ella causaba alboroto a lo grande. Como si estuvieran en casa Gray, Erza y las demás pasaron, los siguió.

— ¡Oí flamitas, ya llegamos!

— ¡GRAY! —El aludido camino hacia ellos, su sonrisa puntiaguda irradiaba una calidez indescriptible. En cuanto la vio esta se desbordo—. ¿Ah, y ella?

— Mirajane Strauss, es nuestra nueva amiga —Lucy inflo su pecho con orgullo y la animo a acercársele un poco más.

Ante su intensa mirada verde jade Mirajane se sintió cohibida.

No es como si no pudiese con un mocoso de esa complexión, pero…

'_Es nuestra nueva amiga'._

Nunca nadie la había llamado así…

— ¡WOAH, el club crece! —Chillo emocionado y sorpresivamente revolvió sus cabellos, a pesar de ser menor. Su sonrojo se incremento—. ¡Yo soy Natsu, encantado! Y supongo que ya conoces al resto… Erza, Lucy, Levy, y el idiota.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota cabeza de flama? —Siseo Gray ofendido ganándose una risa de parte del Dragneel.

Ambos estaban a punto de iniciar lo que parecía ser una pelea, pero la melodiosa vocecilla de una niña llamando a Natsu los detuvo.

— Natsuuuu~ ¡Observa mi brillante creación y llora!

— ¡Ah mierda! L-Lisanna, perdón por dejarte sola —se disculpo él. Lisanna inflo las mejillas, en sus manos se encontraba una escultura de plastilina, un corazón.

La albina los observo incrédula. No era posible, ese era el salón donde Lisanna tomaba clases.

— ¿Uh? ¡Mira-nee has venido a visitarme! Mira, mira ¿a que no es bonita? —Cuestiono su hermana al verla dando pequeños saltitos.

Natsu la observo con miedo.

— ¿C-cómo, son hermanas?

— ¿Hay algo malo con eso? —Vamos, el que fueran ligeramente distintas la una de la otra no era para ponerse así. Al ver que se alejaba de ella temeroso Mirajane arqueo una ceja, ahora si curiosa por su comportamiento.

— ¿Natsu…?

— ¡Ah, recordé que la profesora me pidió de favor llevar esta basura con el intendente! ¡Nos vemos!

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? —Levy dejo de platicar con Lucy al verlo salir corriendo.

— Um… quizás…— comenzó Lisanna, con pose pensativa—. Quizás temió por su vida al ver a su cuñada.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

— ¡¿Cuñada?!

— ¡Sí, me prometió casarnos cuando crezcamos! —Anuncio a los cuatro vientos, a Mirajane le pareció que se congelaba todo a su alrededor. ¿C… comprometidos, estaban comprometidos a un día de verse? — ¿Mira-nee que ocurre?

—… ¡VEN AQUÍ MOCOSO TE VOY A MATAR!

— ¡AHH, YA LO DESCUBRIÓ! —La voz de Natsu se alcanzo a escuchar del otro lado del patio, junto con sus gritos y suplicas cuando lo encontró. A partir de ese fatídico día todos comenzaron a llamarla 'La Demonio', más bien como alago y recordatorio para Natsu de que ya no podía ser tan irresponsable. Y vaya que lo entendió, desde la enfermería.

.

Ya era tarde en la casa de los Strauss. Por eso de las ocho de la noche todos deberían estar dormidos en sus camas y con la casa en absoluto silencio. En el caso de los adultos, sus tíos, Damien y Mion era así, pero ellos, entre sus sabanas y con una lámpara de mano cantaban canciones infantiles y se leían cuentos.

Los tres no podían esperar a ir de nuevo al colegio al día siguiente, y el siguiente y todos los que le proseguían.

Desde el accidente donde murieron sus padres nunca habían sonreído tanto.

— Debiste haberla visto Elf-niichan, Mira-nee persiguió a Natsu por todo el patio y le dio una buena tunda, pero al menos ya firmo un documento para certificar nuestra boda —conto con voz queda. Elfman asentía de vez en cuando, dando a entender que le prestaba atención, mientras Mirajane ojeaba una revista de modas.

— Y-ya decía yo que esos gritos eran demasiado sospechosos… menos mal que fue Natsu y no un monstruo come niños o algo parecido…

Rió divertida.

— ¿Un monstruo come niños Elfman?

— ¡S-sí! ¿No has oído de ellos? Son terribles, te cogen de los pies y te arrastran a su guarida donde te hierven al vapor. Y-yo no los soporto —balbució.

— Bah, no tienes nada porque temerles Elfman, yo te protegeré de ellos ¿vale?

— P-pero así no podre ser un hombre de verdad Hermana… —Mirajane lo observo sin entender. Un hombre de verdad ¿decía? ¿Desde cuándo le interesaban esas babosadas?

— ¿Cómo?

— Hoy en la escuela Elf-niichan conoció a una chica llamada Evergreen, y ella le dijo que le encantaría que un hombre de verdad la amara en un futuro —explico Lisanna amablemente.

Entonces, ¿Elfman quería ser un hombre de verdad por esa Evergreen?

— Elfman… —le llamo. Él alzo la cabeza con timidez—. Tú ya eres un gran hombre, y estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo, sonriendo de manera maternal. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de su hermano y su sonrisa se ensancho—. Pero si hay algo que ni el más varonil de todos los hombres puede enfrentar es…

— ¿Es? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. No les dio el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de las sábanas y salto sobre ellos, gruñendo como un mítico dragón.

— ¡El monstruo de las cosquillas, BUUU~!

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritaron entre risas. Y así continuaron jugando el resto de la noche, evitando todo el ruido posible hasta caer dormidos abrazados los unos a los otros.

En verdad, Mirajane estaba muy orgullosa de ambos. Sus preciados hermanos menores, su tesoro.

.

— ¡Vamos, apuesto a que no logras comer más chile que yo Hielito!

— ¡JÁ, ya lo veremos Flamita!

— ¡Cierren la boca que intentamos comer! —Ordeno Erza, y como si ambos fueran mudos dejaron de gritar y obedientemente se sentaron a su lado, en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería.

Mirajane los señalo mientras se burlaba y Lisanna consolaba a Natsu, afirmando que era el mejor en comer más chiles que nadie y que Gray nunca lo vencería. Ni siquiera notaron cuando el lugar quedo en silencio por la llegada de cierta chica pelinegra.

Ella fue la primera en notarla, al igual que la forma en que todos se apartaban de su camino y susurraban cosas entre sí.

Lo que le resulto desconcertante pues no la había visto nunca antes y parecía que asistía a su mismo grado.

— ¿Eh, quién es ella?

Inmediatamente todos excepto Lisanna desviaron la vista con incomodidad.

— Em… bueno, ella…

— Se llama Kagura.

— ¡Gray! —Erza lo miro mal.

— ¿Qué? Merece saber al menos quien es, por cortesía.

— ¿Por qué se refieren a ella de ese modo? —Pregunto. Kagura había cruzado todo el lugar, sentándose en la mesa más apartada y sola, completamente sola. El alboroto causado por su presencia desapareció, al igual que la atención que le daban.

— Realmente no importa. Casi nunca viene al colegio y nadie quiere ser su amigo… solo tengan en cuenta esto, a ella no se le habla por nada del mundo —advirtió Lucy con algo parecido al miedo. ¿Acaso le temían?

Quiso saber un poco más pero desviaron el tema y no pudo lograrlo. Lisanna haciendo caso a Lucy, su nueva mejor amiga, pareció olvidarse de Kagura, ella no.

Siempre que podía le echaba un vistazo rápido, y en cada ocasión era lo mismo: Kagura comía sola y nadie se le acercaba.

De seguro fueron alucinaciones suyas, pero le pareció verla llorar.

.

— Mirajane, ve a comprar una caja de leche por favor —pidió su tía desde la cocina. A través de las cortinas podía verse la lluvia cayendo.

— Pero llueve… y mucho.

— A la tienda de la esquina, es rápido linda —le insistió.

Mirajane no se levanto del sofá.

— Pero está lloviendo.

Unos pasos se escucharon próximos, ni cuenta se dio de cuando la mano de la mujer se impacto con su mejilla, dejándola roja.

— He dicho… que vayas por la leche.

— ¡Ah, tengo hambre!~ uh, ¿tía Mion que sucede? —Lisanna se aproximo a ellas viendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría de su boca—. ¡M-Mira-nee estas herida!

Rápidamente la expresión en el rostro de su tía cambio de irritada a preocupada y aparto la mano.

_Maldita hipócrita_, pensó impotente.

— ¡Tía, tía hay que curar a Mira-nee! Sino… sino ella…

— Tranquila, estoy bien. Me he tropezado y la tía Mion me estaba revisando el golpe —su estómago se retorció al mentir de esa manera tan descarada. Ni siquiera sabía porque defendía a esa horrible mujer.

Mion le acaricio la cabeza.

— ¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse Lisa-chan. Ahora ve al comedor, que en un segundo te llevo la comida —dijo dulcemente. Lisanna asintió e hizo lo indicado. Una vez se perdió de vista su corta cabellera Mion se volteo hacia ella.

Otra vez, el odio era visible en sus ojos.

— Y tú, no me hagas repetirlo. Ve a por la leche.

Temerosa cogió el dinero de la mesa y salió, dando un portazo. No le importo empaparse por completo, tampoco que no traía algo con que cubrir el envase de leche. No importaba nada… solo salir y escapar de esa casa horrible, con aquellas horribles personas.

Ella era la única que lo sabía, ni Elfman y mucho menos Lisanna sospechaban nada de la _dulce pareja feliz_.

Y era lo mejor, al menos en lo que ella cumplía la edad suficiente para mantenerlos a los tres. Simplemente, no debían enterarse de nada… o ellos sufrirían más.

— Lluvia de mierda.

.

— Aquí tienes, vuelve pronto.

La encargada de la tiendita sonrió y le entrego la leche en una bolsa de plástico. Amablemente le ofreció su chamarra pero Mirajane la rechazo sin pensarlo, no deseaba causar problemas. Así que volvió a la calle, donde aun llovía y se encamino a su casa.

Con cada paso que daba sus botas se manchaban de lodo. Y el agua que caía del cielo parecía aumentar más por segundo. En verdad aborrecía la lluvia.

Por si eso no fuera poco un carro paso a toda velocidad a su lado, salpicándola con más lodo.

— ¡Maldita sea, fíjate por donde conduces! Agh —sacudió ambas manos—. La tía Mion no me dejara pasar estando así.

_Necesito secarme._

Observando todos los locales y casas Mirajane distinguió no muy lejos algo que parecía ser una carpa de circo abandonada. Si bien recordaba pertenecía a una pareja judía que quebró por falta de ingresos.

Restándole importancia a su origen corrió hacia ella, al llegar y entrar el cielo se desato. Si continuaba así se inundarían las calles.

— Tengo hambre… —soltó un quejido frustrada. Iba a dejarse caer al suelo pero dio un respingo al sentir una mano ajena sobre su hombro.

Kagura la miraba con ojos inexpresivos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

— Y-yo… vine de la tiendita buscando refugio —dijo. Kagura pareció no creerle ya que se aparto con cautela—. En serio, mi tía me mando por esta leche y olvide coger un paraguas antes de venir.

— Es la peor mentira que he escuchado —respondió con pena, lo que le causo gracia. Ciertamente era todo menos convincente.

— Claro, pero mira… no vengo a entrometerme en… lo que sea que hagas aquí encerrada en una carpa vieja. En cuanto deje de llover me voy —aseguro. Kagura susurro un 'como quieras' y se alejo. Solo entonces vio con más detalle el lugar, aun conservaba las pelotas y jaulas, los trampolines y los instrumentos de la orquesta—. ¿Eh, no estaba abandonado?

— Lo está. Estas son las cosas que olvidaron los dueños, es todo.

La vio patear una de esas pelotas con exageradas proporciones. El eco de su caída se escucho, una y otra vez, Kagura no dejaba de patear el objeto de un lugar a otro.

Lucía molesta.

— ¿De… de casualidad ocurre algo? —Se animo a preguntar. Kagura la ignoro—. Parece que estas muy sola…

— ¿Te parece que me veo solitaria? —Inquirió con burla. Burla que reconoció al instante, era la misma que ella usaba cuando quería alejar a alguien. Cuando aparentaba la fuerza que no tenía. Y entonces, lo entendió todo.

Kagura era como ella, por eso los chicos del colegio la evitaban. Por eso…

— Yo también estoy sola, podría jugar contigo —la pelota dejo de botar.

— ¿C… cómo?

— Lo que dije —se aproximo a ella y le paso la pelota, sonriendo—. Finjamos que somos las mejores amigas por hoy y juguemos juntas.

— ¿Mejores amigas, jugar? —La duda era clara en sus ojos marrones—. No sería mejor… no fingir nada.

— Bueno. A partir de hoy seré tu mejor amiga y jugaremos a la pelota aquí —La azabache le devolvió la pelota con timidez—. Por cierto, soy Mirajane Strauss.

— Kagura… Kagura Mikazuchi. Encantada.

.

Hastiada y sin comprender del todo lo recién ocurrido Mirajane observaba el libro entre sus manos. Ese libro que el idiota rubio –aun más idiota que Laxus– le arrebato para luego ¿entregárselo, en serio?

Era ilógico. ¿Por qué Sting querría que lo siguiera afuera de la tienda y por casi media plaza para dárselo así como si nada?

_Loco, todos los rubios están locos._

No quería regresar a la librería con Laxus y su novia ahí. Era cruel y mala, sí, pero incluso ella respetaba la privacidad de momentos en pareja.

Y… y todo eso paso a segundo plano al chocar con una chica que caminaba hacia ella con su cara oculta por una revista. Su larga melena negra y sonrisita divertida no pasaron desapercibidos para ella, a pesar de no verla bien.

Se tambaleo un poco y al recuperar el equilibrio la chica no estaba, se esfumo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Disculpa, hay gente que tiene prisa amiga —dijo una voz a su lado. Mirajane se giro, encontrándose cara a cara con el origen de la voz.

_Oh, mierda._

Como desearía no haberlo hecho…

Era Kagura, su ex mejor amiga, y estaba más que dispuesta a pegarle en la cara.

* * *

Vale, el capítulo quedo demasiado cursi e.e pero tenía que poner como se conocieron todos y un poco más sobre Kagura que es importante, habrá mucho Lami en el próximo capítulo para compensar su falta en este. Y necesito saber si quieren final feliz o triste, sus opiniones son importantes c:

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Adictas al dolor

¡Yo! Naturalmente todos tienen la duda de cómo y porqué murió Lisanna, naturalmente, no será resulta en este capítulo tampoco XD ya en serio… ¡no falta mucho para saberlo! *se esconde*

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Somos esclavos de nuestra propia adicción._

**Capítulo 7. "Adictas al dolor"**

La mayoría del tiempo, se replanteaba sus acciones, si eran correctas o incorrectas y que la llevo a realizarlas, aun cuando todo el mundo estuviera en su contra. Si bien era una persona con principios y se regía por un estricto sentido de justicia y saber, no siempre tenía las respuestas a todo. No era la más lista, ni la más fuerte o valiente.

Erza era débil. Lo sabía. Aun ahora, entre los cálidos y desnudos brazos del chico que amaba y dormía plácidamente a sus espaldas terminada una sesión de pasión, como solía decirle.

Esa era la perfecta excusa para admitir de una vez su debilidad. Ella debería estar con Mirajane, su amiga, ayudándole a resolver todos los problemas que de repente la asfixiaban constantemente, y en su lugar, acababa de tener sexo con el Fernández. Que patética.

Avergonzada de sí misma se escondió otro poco en las sabanas, en un vano intento de ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ella no era así usualmente.

No se dejaba domar ni obedecía las órdenes del prójimo. Era rebelde y libre como la albina, y no hace mucho tiempo atrás, el chico de cabellos salmón.

¿Qué le paso?…

Por supuesto. La tragedia de Lisanna, la ida de Natsu sin explicación alguna, los cambios en personalidad de Elfman y Mirajane, el rechazo de Kagura. Y, y él.

Gray… su amor de la infancia, su mejor amigo, su pilar para no caer, se fue. La abandono para seguir los pasos de un destrozado Dragneel sin siquiera conocer la verdad. Probablemente ahora la odiaría, por defender a Mirajane en todo momento, Gray debía odiarla profundamente. Y eso era lo que más le causaba dolor.

Porque creyó olvidarlo por completo al conocer a Jellal, pero no, nunca fue así. Muy en el fondo, lo presentía, no sería capaz de deshacerse de su primer amor tan fácil.

Y volvía a doler.

_Ya no eres una niña… tienes que madurar…_

— Tonterías —mascullo irritada sin querer salir de la cama, sin embargo, su estomago no apoyaba esa idea y al escucharlo gruñir tuvo que destaparse e ir por un refrigerio a la cocina. Tanteo un rato el refrigerador buscando lo que fuera, al final, cogió una manzana.

Iba a volver a la cama cuando el sonido de una melodía pegajosa llamo su atención. Era un mensaje, su novio recibió un mensaje y su celular no paraba de sonar.

Atraída por la curiosidad, Erza dio un mordisco a la fruta y se acerco al buro donde reposaba el aparato. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos e indecisa no sabía si despertarlo o leer el dichoso mensaje y volver a acostarse.

_Yo no soy metiche, no debería…_

_Pero, le diré el mensaje cuando despierte. Sí, le hare un favor_, pensó.

Y sin importar si Jellal la descubría o no dio click al botón de abrir. Tuvo que contener un jadeo de angustia, sus manos temblaban frenéticamente, en cualquier momento bien podría caerse y romper en llanto.

Con voz trémula la pelirroja susurro cosas incomprensibles, como al entrar en un colapso mental, uno de los que tanto tenía. Sintió sus ojos arder y que algo desconocido comprimía sus costillas hasta volverlas añicos.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería golpearlo y gritarle hasta quedarse muda, quería dejar de amarlo. No hizo nada de eso, borro el mensaje y la manzana resbalo de sus delgados dedos. A pasos lentos, Erza volvió a la cama, aun con esa horrible oración grabada en su subconsciente.

"Repitamos lo de anoche."

Sinceramente… ya ni se reconocía a sí misma. ¿Ella, soportando un engaño tan descarado, _tan_ hipócrita?

No, no era ella.

Se trataba de una muñeca impostora y perfecta, ella no podía ser Erza Scarlet.

Ella… ella estaba rota.

.

"_Mira, sabes que te quiero ¿no? Que nunca dejaremos de ser amigas."_

"_Claro que ya lo sé tonta, yo también."_

"_¿También qué?"_

"_Te quiero y nunca te dejare sola."_

— A-ah, hola —fue lo único que atino a decir al verla enfrente. Tuvo que alejar sus pensamientos, dirigidos a una de sus tantas conversaciones repletas de promesas tontas e infantiles, cuando todavía se comprendían. Cuando Kagura no la odiaba y ella le tenía miedo a la morena.

Porque sí. Sonaría absurdo pero una de las pocas cosas que le causaban temor a la Strauss era Kagura.

Después de _esa_ tarde en que ella…

— Estorbas. Y tengo prisa, Simón no regresara a casa por arte de magia.

— Claro. Lo siento —por impulso se aparto a un lado. Incapaz de comprender el significado de sus palabras recién dichas, Kagura tampoco lo entendió.

Se quedaron observando varios segundos, minutos, quizás horas, daba igual. Mirajane no podía apartarse, el sentimiento de culpa era enorme y no la dejaba respirar. Por su parte, Kagura no sabía qué hacer. Si insistir con que su presencia la molestaba, o lagrimear por la conmoción que implicaba un encuentro suyo sin insultos o golpes involucrados de por medio. Como en antaño.

— _Chicos, ella es Kagura, mi nueva mejor amiga __—__presento formalmente, un poco detrás la de cabellos negros se asomaba ligeramente por encima de su hombro, temerosa._

_Un gritito de sorpresa de parte de todos se dejo ver._

— _¡Oí Mira, pero que dices! E-ella es… __—__Erza callo al ver la total confianza que transmitía su mirada. Lo cierto es que estaba ligeramente celosa, a esas alturas creía ser ella la que ostentaba el título de mejor amiga._

— _Se quién es, es Kagura, y sinceramente no entiendo porque tanto alboroto __—__dijo molesta. Gray trago saliva, pero prefirió no decir nada._

_Quizá lo mejor, para Mirajane, para todos, era callar._

— _Esta bien __—__dijo Natsu resuelto, Lucy y Levy lo observaron con cautela, como si de un bicho raro se tratase._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

— _QUE ESTA BIEN __—__repitió ya irritado__—__. No me importa si nuestro grupo aumenta otro poco, tampoco que Kagura se siente aquí, si Mirajane la ha aceptado es por algo, deberíamos confiar en su palabra __—__ante el silencio de sus amigos, Natsu alzo una ceja__—__. ¿Qué…?_

— _¡Woah, no sabía que ahí dentro tenías un cerebro Natsu! __—__Exclamo orgullosa la McGarden._

— _Sí, sí… y yo que creía que pensabas con otra cosa Flamita…_

— _¡Eres un depravado Hielito, claro que pienso con el cerebro! Solo que… eh, a veces prefiero ahorrar energía __—__confeso apenado. Mirajane soltó una risotada, al sentir una mano sobre su hombro ladeo la cabeza, sonriente._

— _¿Ves, a que son buena gente Kag?_

— _S-supongo. Aunque están algo locos __—__admitió Kagura._

— _Ya, pero ahora formas parte de estos lunáticos __—__solo Lisanna noto como Kagura sonreía con nostalgia y sujetaba la mano de su hermana. Contenta de formar parte de algo._

— B-bueno, tienes prisa y yo… eh, tengo que volver con alguien, así que… —ya incomoda por el silencio Mirajane se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Una sensación cálida se lo impidió, una mano sujetando la suya, la mano de Kagura.

Su corazón dio un brinco, emocionado, confundido. Hacia tanto que no se tomaban las manos de ese modo… tanto tiempo en que no se preguntaban cómo fue su día, se pasaban la tarea y realizaban travesuras a los profesores.

Ella, Kagura y Erza, las tres reinas del problema en la primaria y secundaria. Las que nunca se separaban, reían juntas, lloraban juntas y golpeaban a todo aquel que hiciera sufrir a sus amigos.

— _¡MIKAZUCHI, STRAUSS, VAYAN DIRECTO A TRABAJO SOCIAL! __—__Grito encabronada la maestra de español. Las mencionadas en lugar de temer e ir directo al salón de los castigos sujetaban sus estómagos, que dolían de tanto reír__—__. Y usted señorita Scarlet ¡acompáñelas! ¡Todas están castigadas, ¿me han oído?!_

— No… —fue un susurro prácticamente inaudible, pudo jurar que era producto de su retorcida imaginación. Pero no, Kagura, la ruda chica que ella conocía, en verdad suplico que no se fuera todavía.

A Mirajane le picaron los ojos, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué ese día, por qué no antes?

Si su orgullo no fuera tan grande y sus temores tan reales hubiera suplicado el perdón de su amiga hacia mucho, pero todo se complico. Los rumores, esos estúpidos rumores y la llegada de Fried y… y todo.

Pareciera que el destino estaba encaprichado en no dejarlas ser amigas de nuevo. Aunque ella le quería, a pesar de todo, Mirajane aun la quería.

— _¡Eh, hacer enojar a la vieja gorda es tan divertido! __—__Comento aun riendo, caminaba por los pasillos de la primaria en compañía de sus mejores amigas._

— _Admito que la extrañare un poco ahora que pasaremos a secundaria… __—__dijo Kagura. Apoyaba su cabeza despreocupadamente sobre sus brazos._

— _Eso, pero allá debe haber maestras aun más viejas y malhumoradas __—__Erza se ilusiono de solo pensarlo__—__. Y aun no saben de lo que somos capaces, ja. ¿Uh, Mira qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detienes?_

— _Nada, es solo que tienes razón._

— _¿En qué exactamente? __—__Cuestiono Kagura._

— _En que siempre seremos el desastre del colegio, ¡nada lograra separarnos! __—__Admitió alegre y alzando los brazos._

_Claro que, ninguna de las tres conocía aquello que rompía amistades eternas y lazos de confianza, el mayor temor de las personas, el arma más poderosa de todas: el amor._

_Ciertamente eran demasiado ingenuas._

— Kagura…

— ¿Por… por qué te has disculpado? —Su flequillo le impedía una clara visión de sus ojos, pero supuso que carecían de brillo, como los suyos, y que se humedecían otro tanto.

_Sí, ¿Por qué pides perdón?_ Quiso saber su conciencia.

Porque era lo correcto. Porque la extrañaba y era demasiada presión últimamente. Porque estaba loca y no midió sus impulsos, esa era la simple y tajante verdad.

— P-porque… —porque quiero que volvamos a ser amigas—. Irrumpí tu camino —mintió. Kagura se alejo como si su piel le quemara y la observo con ira.

Tantas veces la miraban con esos ojos despidiendo repugnancia e incomprensión, tantas veces. Y aun así, al ver a la pelinegra Mirajane se sintió tan vulnerable como la primera vez que la llamaron monstruo. No entendía el porqué de ello.

Simplemente, no lo entendía.

— A final de cuentas no has cambiado nada Mira… —Kagura rió bajito, con amargura—. Sigues sin ser capaz de demostrar lo que sientes, no has dejado de ser un maldito monstruo.

— Lo sé.

— No te quiero volver a ver… —escupió dolida y dio la vuelta para perderse entre la multitud.

Una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla.

— Lo sé.

Siempre lo supo.

.

— ¿Amor, quieres un poco de café con tu pan tostado? —Le pregunto el chico desde la cocina. Erza tardo un poco en reaccionar pues no dejaba de perderse entre la multitud de formas del techo. El Fernández dejo a un lado la sartén y salió a la sala, justo donde se encontraba ella, recargada en el sofá—. ¿Erza?

— Dime… Jellal… ¿tú me amas? —Su pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Si bien era el tipo de chica acaramelada que preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez para aumentar su ego esta vez sus intenciones no parecían ir a esa clase de conversación repleta de besos y piropos. Y desde que despertaron la pelirroja actuaba distante, diferente.

— Yo, por supuesto que te amo Erzita.

_¿Y entonces por qué continúas traicionándome?_

— Ah, ya veo —respondió desganada. Si ella fuese su amiga, lo mandaría a volar por los cielos y lo haría sufrir mucho como compensación, pero no era así, y no se sentía ni con los ánimos ni la fuerza suficiente para correr a su novio de su departamento. Para siempre.

El mensaje de la mañana continuaba atormentándola, y él muy ingenuo no se enteraba de nada. No, por supuesto, no tenía que saberlo.

— Erza si algo pasa tú sabes que yo… —no lo dejo terminar, de un salto se puso en pie, cogió una chamarra para cubrirse del frío, aunque ya estaba vestida y abrió la puerta.

— Estoy bien, _amor_, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco. Puedes desayunar solo, iré a por… un café —dijo y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte cerró y emprendió la marcha a paso lento. Pensando, recordando, al chico de cabellos negros y con el fetiche de desvestirse constantemente. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora, sería feliz, pensaría en ellos?

Si tan solo estuviera con ella… y Mirajane. Ambas los necesitaban desesperadamente, pues Lucy y Levy, incluso Kagura se fueron alejando, poco a poco, con temor u odio. Y eso no estaba bien. Ahora más que nunca, debían ser unidos. Lástima que nadie pensaba igual que ella.

E incluso Erza comenzaba a dudar de sus propias palabras.

.

_Cientos de voces se oían a su alrededor, la gente, en pequeños grupos, se decía cosas entre sí. Cosas malas._

_Su temor aumentaba con cada segundo, al igual que el ritmo de su corazón, que parecía salirse brevemente de su pecho. Se limitaba a continuar corriendo, ignorando las voces, pues no podía ser verdad lo que estas afirmaban, digo, se trataba de Mirajane Strauss, su mejor amiga._

_Ella no… ella no era capaz…_

_No "ella"._

_Un aullido de terror se escucho por delante y Kagura aumento su ritmo, distinguía los sollozos incomprensibles de Lucy y los gritos de ira de Natsu. ¿Pero no era posible cierto? ¡No quería creerlo!_

_Al no fijarse por donde pisaba tropezó con una piedra y cayó con violencia a la acera. Sus ojos chocolate se humedecieron, e ignorando el dolor de su ahora lastimada rodilla se levanto y volvió a correr._

_Al fin, empujando a todos los metiches que ahí se aglomeraban, llego con sus amigos. La causa de tanto alboroto_

_El aire se le escapo y con pavor absoluto, contemplo a una temblorosa Mirajane, tirada en el suelo y llorando como nunca antes, empapada en sangre. La sangre de Lisanna, que yacía entre sus brazos, magullada y sin vida._

_Lucy y Levy no dejaban de chillar con histeria, señalando a la Strauss como si se tratara del diablo en persona. Natsu gritaba como animal, revolviéndose del agarre del Fullbuster para que lo soltara. Y Erza… Erza no decía nada. Perdida en los laberintos escarlata que se dibujaban por debajo de sus pies la chica permaneció en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos._

_Kagura no distinguió nada más que las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose y la mueca de desesperación que invadía las bellas facciones de Mirajane, repitiendo sin cesar el nombre de su hermanita._

_No había sido ningún rumor morboso o mentira, Lisanna, en verdad fue asesinada… por ella._

— ¿Por qué recuerdo esas cosas hoy? —Se pregunto a sí misma en un susurro, su voz temblaba. No sabía qué hacer ya, las ideas para mantenerse imperturbable ante todo y todos se le agotaban y las emociones que la abrumaban eran demasiado intensas.

Desde su encuentro con Laxus, no, un día antes… sus problemas volvieron a crecer. Y ahora, ahora se sentía tan patética.

Y sola.

Kagura tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, ella era un monstruo horripilante. Con ansias de muerte y que acarrea destrucción consigo.

Si tan solo… si tan solo tuviera a alguien, por unos minutos tal vez, para apoyarla y reconfortarla, no se sentiría tan miserable. Pero nadie quiso intentar comprenderla, y harta de llorar juro que no volvería a hacerlo, ¡y ahora las malditas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos!

Ahogándola. Matándola por dentro, aunque ya estuviera muerta…

— _¿Mira… qué, qué has hecho? __—__Le pregunto sin aliento. A pesar de la voz gastada de Natsu, y las acusaciones de la Heartfilia y la McGarden, fue capaz de oír con claridad su voz._

_Con más temor, abrazo fuertemente a Lisanna. Los policías ya habían llegado e intentaban infructuosamente alejar a todos de ahí._

— _K-Kagura y-yo no…_

_Una piedra le dio en su cabeza y la interrumpió. Adolorida soltó un gritito._

_Levy y Lucy le lanzaban rocas, aun gritando a los cuatro vientos que era el demonio y que se alejara de ellas. Su llanto aumento._

— _¡Basta, yo no hice nada! __—__Quizás la lograrían comprender, quizás se tomarían un poco de tiempo para escuchar toda la historia y percatarse de que ella no era la mala a quien temer. Eran sus amigos después de todo, los amigos permanecen juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Los amigos…_

— _¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡Tu culpa, tu culpa! __—__Insistía Natsu, intentando ir con Lisanna para abrazarla, llorar, lo que fuera__—__. ¡Asesina!_

_Al escuchar esa palabra Mirajane abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y un frío recorrió sus huesos, perturbándola, al igual que a Kagura, que hasta entonces no había dicho palabra alguna._

— _M-mataste a tu hermana…_

— _Yo nunca…_

— _¡MATASTE A TU HERMANA! __—__Repitió Kagura elevando la voz. Por instinto retrocedió al ver sus intenciones de acercarse. Había algo diferente en sus ojos, un sentimiento que desconocía. Odio__—__. ¡Maldita, de todas las personas, de todas las personas que pudiste matar tú…!_

— _P-p-pero yo no… nunca podría._

"_Por favor… escúchenme."_

— _¡KAGURA NO! __—__Para cuando Erza grito aquello, ya fue demasiado tarde. La de cabellos negros había saltado sobre ella, golpeándola. Un puñetazo detrás de otro, una patada, un rasguño, Kagura no dejo de hacerle daño. Y ella, ella no soltó a su hermana en ningún momento._

_Su estomago comenzó a dolerle, y la ira con que Kagura arremetía contra ella aumento y aumento, tanto que en algún punto sus gritos suplicando piedad resonaban por toda la cuadra._

_Solo entonces Lucy y Levy dejaron de tirar piedras, y Natsu de forcejear encabronado._

_Observaban con impotencia como Kagura sin soltarla ya había empezado a arrastrarla de su coleta y otra vez la volvía a patear. Y otra y otra._

_La estaba matando._

_Kagura, tenía toda la intención de matarla ahí mismo._

— _¡Kagura, detente es suficiente ya! __—__Grito Gray. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo__—__. ¡KAGURA POR FAVOR!_

— _D-duele, d-duele mucho… __—__balbució ella, intentando proteger el cadáver de su querida Lisanna__—__. ¡Basta, K-Kagura, duele!_

— _¡Kagura! __—__Insistió la Scarlet. Nada, la brutalidad de sus ataques aumento, tanto, que ahora la sangre que cubría a Mirajane no era de Lisanna, sino suya._

_El suelo empapado en lágrimas rojas estaba, y sus gemidos disminuían en intensidad._

_Pronto la Strauss dejo de moverse._

— _Te odio. ¿Me oíste? ¡TE ODIO, MALDITO DEMONIO!_

— _K-K-Kagura… me duele._

— _Cierra la boca maldita perra __—__siseó y la pateo de nuevo, justo en las costillas__—__.__Alguien como tú… alguien como tú no merece vivir._

_Natsu apretó ambos puños, y mordió su labio inferior furioso al ver como Kagura se retiraba entre tropiezos, los policías no se dieron cuenta de nada pues aun intentaban quitar a la gente._

_Y Mirajane, ella no se levanto. Ni dijo nada. Permaneció quieta, temblando violentamente por el frío y el dolor._

_El Dragneel no era capaz de ver sus ojos desde donde estaba, pero no hizo falta para saber que lloraba, y la culpa lo invadió. Lisanna todavía se encontraba entre sus brazos rotos. Intacta._

Las lágrimas le escocían, algo la quemaba por dentro. Un miedo tan antiguo que no era capaz de olvidar.

Incapaz de soportar más tiempo el peso de sus huesos se dejo caer en la banca de la plaza más próxima, sin importarle que la vieran llorar lo hizo. Se dejo llevar por la frustración y la angustia. Libero sus penas a través de lágrimas saladas y filosas, como dagas cortando todo en su camino.

Gimió, pataleo, gruño.

No fue hasta que él hablo que noto que estaba ahí, con ella.

— M-Mira, ¿pero qué te ocurrió?, ¿Por qué…?

— Laxus… —avergonzada enterró sus dedos en su cabello, jalándolo insistentemente. El muchacho rubio no supo cómo reaccionar al verla así, tan frágil.

Al librarse de Cana pensó en buscarla y regañarla por dejarlo con la loca, solos, y más por irse con Sting, del cual no sabía que se conocieran. Pero ahora, rompiéndose a mitad de un lugar público, las palabras que tanto quiso decirle no salían.

La observo con lástima, y culpa.

Más no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando Mirajane lo jalo a su altura y planto sus labios sobre los suyos, para luego caer inconsciente en sus brazos, pidiendo perdón.

* * *

*aun escondida* ¡No me maten por favor! Sé que el capitulo fue horribleeee y perdón si el Jerza que hago esta del asco, pero intento ser realista y si hay relaciones así en el mundo. No se preocupen, Erza SI tendrá final feliz. Pero creo que quieren que Mira no, LOL. Piénsenlo bien (?) y dejad más reviews, cada vez disminuyen más ;_; recuerden:

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. A veces el amor no es suficiente

Seré sincera, me ha empezado a doler continuar con el Fic de lo crudo que esta x'D intentare mejorar en eso para hacerlo más digerible, pero mientras este capítulo sí que esta fail.

**Advertencia:** intento vago de _lime_.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Ella le pidió un sueño, él le regalo una realidad._

_A partir de ese día lo perdió para siempre._

**Capítulo 8. "A veces el amor no es suficiente"**

— Por favor, deja de mirarme así —suplico con voz trémula a causa del llanto. Laxus pasó de su petición y continúo observándola con el ceño fruncido.

Hacia una hora que llegaron al departamento, y él tuvo que cargarla pues no era capaz de dar un solo paso. Transcurridos unos minutos, y casi en la entrada del lugar, Mirajane recobro la conciencia.

Y era obvio, no era una niña tonta e ingenua, él quería respuestas. Y las quería ahora.

No es que le gustara mentir, era su instinto de supervivencia, una forma de valerse sola y sin necesidad de disculparse por nada. Ella odiaba las mentiras, las mentiras no servirían de nada ya. Solo la dañaban.

¿Lo irónico de todo esto?

Su vida fue cimentada en base a estas.

— ¡Que dejes de verme niñato! —Chillo y se abrazo a sí misma, escondiendo su rostro. Apretó fuertemente los ojos al oírlo.

— Tú me besaste.

— No volverá a pasar —aseguro, sin saber si para sí misma o para él. O para ambos, sus neuronas no estaban al cien de su capacidad.

El cuerpo le dolía entero, como esa fría mañana en que Kagura la golpeo. El sabor dulzón de los labios del Dreyar tampoco ayudaba mucho. La hacía ansiar más, y eso era imperdonable.

Porque fue un mero impulso, no lo pensó bien, solo hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, y era obtener un poco de calor humano, de _amor_.

_Pero los monstruos no saben querer… _

— ¡Pero fuiste tú la que me beso!, ¿cómo mierda puedes decir eso como si nada? —Laxus alzo la voz, de haberlo visto a la cara, diría con seguridad que tenía una mueca de decepción, quizás dolor.

Sí, su simple presencia lastimaba.

— ¡Fue un maldito error, ok! Yo fui débil, es todo —dijo arrepentida. Alzo su rostro y retrocedió al sentir como Laxus se acercaba, intentando descifrar lo que fuera que invadía sus pensamientos en ese instante. No pudo evitar reír—. No me digas, ¿te ha gustado? ¡Dios, el niño de Laxus Dreyar ya es todo un hombre por gustar de Mirajane Strauss! Hay que llamar a la prensa —bromeo con acidez.

— ¿Y qué si me gusto, eh?

Su risa ceso.

— ¿Y que si en verdad siento un atisbo de interés por ti? No es como si algo pudiese cambiar entre nosotros, no somos siquiera amigos y nunca me cuentas nada sobre ti —dijo él con precaución, ante su atenta mirada—. Yo quiero saber más sobre ti Demonio. Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Y acaso tú, entre toda la gente, es capaz de eso?, ¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo para evitar que asesine a mi hermana y mate a mis tíos? Porque eso es lo que hice —se sincero, esbozaba una triste sonrisa. Tan triste que se le encogió el corazón al rubio. Y supo que no mentía, Mirajane decía la pura verdad.

— ¿Pero… cómo? Tú…

— La gente muere niño, el amor muere. Así es la vida.

Más bien solo la suya. Sin embargo, ella no quería culpar a nadie. Kagura no tenía la culpa de odiarla tanto, pues no hace mucho también atentó contra la vida de un ser querido. Erza no tenía la culpa de amar a un maldito mujeriego, pues su padre era uno y aun así su madre seguía con él. Natsu no tenía la culpa de haber ido a un loquero debido a la pérdida de su amada. Laxus no tenía la culpa de haberle cogido cierto tipo de cariño, aunque no sabía de cual.

Era ella. Solo ella, la que mato, la que no dio suficientes buenos consejos, la que guardo la verdad respecto al Dragneel a Erza, la que beso a su compañero de habitación. Era el maldito villano en la historia, nadie más.

Ya no podía actuar como esa temerosa niña, que lloraba por cada pesadilla, y no sabía defenderse de los que le causaban daño. Tenía que levantarse y luchar contra el mundo, sola.

Estaba sola, sin importar cuanta gente afirmara ser su amiga, nadie comprendía el peso que llevaba.

Hasta ese día.

Sin aviso alguno o advertencia Laxus la rodeo en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el espacio de su hombro y convidándole un poco de su calor. Acaricio con suavidad su nuca, como un padre a un hijo, consolándola. Susurrándole al oído "Todo estará bien, todo estará bien".

Fue como si el reloj del tiempo se detuviera, y solo existieran ellos dos, solo él y ella. Sin pesadillas, odio o sufrimiento de por medio, solo dos personas casi desconocidas compartiendo un efímero abrazo.

Y Mirajane, casi le creyó. Por un momento esas simples palabras la colaron hondo, reparando los millones de pedacitos en que se había vuelto su corazón. E intento no llorar, en serio que lo intento.

Se dijo que no debía mostrar debilidad frente a él de nuevo, y no lo logro. Una a una, pequeñas cascadas nacieron de sus ojos, rompiendo esa barrera que tanto empeño daba en mantener. Y solo eso basto para que correspondiera el abrazo con desesperación, gimiendo en voz baja. Aferrándose a la única esperanza que le quedaba entre tantas tinieblas.

Simplemente, lloro. Como esa niña de 15 que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de desahogarse. Como deseaba pero temía, pues siempre le dijeron que era incorrecto.

"Los monstruos no deben llorar".

Sí, pero ella no era un monstruo, solo un ángel con muy, muy mala suerte…

— Todo está bien Mira —continuo susurrando Laxus—. Yo estoy aquí.

Un ángel que, por fin, había sido alcanzado por la luz.

.

Cansada de recorrer el parque de un lado a otro, observando las hojas caer y morir, Erza volvió a su departamento con el café que fue a comprar en mano.

Aun pensando que sería de su vida si hubiera sido sincera con Gray y fueran pareja ahora. Por alguna absurda razón su fantasía siempre terminaba mal.

Probablemente porque así debía ser. No es que ella amara todavía al Fullbuster, no después de tanto tiempo, pero lo extrañaba. Sumando los duros conflictos en su relación y la impotencia de no ser útil a su casi hermana su hambre de cariño verdadero era de esperarse.

Pero no se rebajaría a prostituirse o algo por el estilo, tenía honor, una moral. Aunque su cabeza estuviera contaminada por todas esas historias del "Y vivieron felices" comprendía que no sería fácil llegar a eso, y si deseaba un final así, un amor así, tenía que esforzarse. Y aclarar las cosas con Jellal.

No más limitaciones, no más mentiras ni engaños.

Sería valiente y lo encararía. Dejaría en claro que no era ninguna muñeca para utilizar a su puto antojo.

Tenía sentimientos. Y estaba harta de verlos pisoteados.

Con decisión abrió la puerta, girando las llaves. Adentro, Jellal veía un programa de cocina en la televisión y tomaba nota de todas las instrucciones.

Erza carraspeo para hacerse notar.

— ¡Erzita volviste! A que no adivinas la receta que están pasando resulta que…

— Lo sé todo— Jellal dejo de sonreír para verla fijamente, sin entender—. Sé que me has engañado, y más de una vez. Mirajane intento abrirme los ojos pero me negué y ahora… ahora lo sé.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta al ver la expresión de arrepentimiento de su novio.

Pero ya era tarde.

— N-no es lo que tú crees Erzita… yo no sabía lo que… l-lo siento.

— No, no es tu culpa, es mía por ser tan ciega. No tienes porque disculparte Jellal, se que los mujeriegos no pueden evitar fijarse en cada chica y les cuesta mantener una relación sana. Lo entiendo a la perfección —mi padre es igual—. Y te amo, sé que me amas también.

— ¡Claro que te amo! —Grito Jellal, saltando hacia ella—. Y juro que no volveré a engañarte Erzita, de verdad.

— L-lo sé… no lo volverás a hacer —balbució y entreabrió la puerta, para su desconcierto—. Porque ya no seremos pareja Jellal.

— ¿Qué?…

— No quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi madre, entiende. Te amo, pero no va a funcionar, no mientras tú no cambies… —Erza sonrió justo cuando cayó la primera lágrima—. Terminamos… por favor, toma tus cosas y vete.

— Erza…

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! —Sintió arder su garganta al aullar, más al ver como Jellal asentía, se colocaba su mochila y alejaba entre los vecinos que se saludaban unos a otros. Incapaz de seguir viendo cerro de un brusco portazo y corrió a su habitación, escondiendo sus gritos de frustración tras la almohada.

_Te amo… y me amas… pero no basta._

Porque ahora, por su culpa, el cuento de hadas se quebró, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad.

.

Una vez más, Mirajane seco el rastro de humedad que quedaba en su rostro. Laxus ya no la abrazaba, ya no era necesario.

Se limitaba a verla en silencio, esperando el momento oportuno para hablar y que ella pudiese decir algo coherente sin lastimarse en el intento.

Al fin, no quedo ningún indicio de que hubiera llorado con anterioridad.

— G-gracias —pronuncio bajito, avergonzada. Laxus le sonrió.

— No hay de que, te dije que quiero ayudarte.

— Sí, y yo dije que es imposible —contraatacó torciendo el labio.

— No me creo que asesinaras a tu hermana y tus tíos sin una buena razón Demonio… —comenzó él con expresión seria—. Hasta no saber la historia completa, asegurare que eres inocente.

— Y es por eso que sigues siendo un niño…

Claro, no esperaba menos de él. Sería como Erza, escucharía su versión de los hechos y todo seguiría igual. Saberlo no le ayudaba. Nada que Laxus hiciera por ella la ayudaría. ¿Y qué sí un abrazo la hizo sentirse la persona más feliz del universo?

No viviría pegada a él, ya era suficiente molestia de su parte.

— ¡Te he dicho que no soy un niño! —Laxus revolvió sus cortos cabellos irritado—. Tienes que comprenderlo, puedo ayudarte con esto, y lo hare. Dame una oportunidad, solo una… y serás inmensamente feliz.

— ¡Estás loco! Puedo sola, yo no…

— No eres tan fuerte como aparentas Mira, está bien llorar.

— ¡No, no lo está! Te hace vulnerable e incapaz —respondió. ¿Por qué justo cuando parecía que avanzaban un paso en lo que fuera que tenían él lo echaba todo a perder con uno de sus comentarios?

¡Por qué!

— ¡Te hace humano maldición! —Replico Laxus. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—. El miedo, la alegría, el amor… todo eso te confirma que eres humano… ¡entiéndelo!

— N-no, n-no puedo —dijo temerosa. Todo eso que menciono, eran demasiados sentimientos fuertes para ella, demasiadas mentiras.

Demasiado dolor…

— Entonces yo te hare entender, Mira —susurro él, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y redujo todo espacio entre ambos.

Se resistió al principio, enojada, confundida, pero sus instintos fueron más fuertes y no tardó en corresponder el beso, hambrienta. Jugaron con sus lenguas, inexpertos, pero deseando más, siempre más.

No supo cuando la tiro sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de devorar su boca. Tampoco cuando sus manos se aventuraron por debajo de su blusa, inquietas.

Soltó un delicado gemido, consciente de que era incorrecto. Eso no estaba bien, Laxus tenía una novia y ella, ella no conocía el significado de querer sinceramente. Y aun así le importo una mierda.

Nublada por el placer comenzó a frotarse contra él, haciéndolo gruñir. Tuvieron que interrumpir el beso por sus vanos intentos de no gemir, disfrutaba demasiado la atención que Laxus le daba al acariciar unos de sus pechos.

— Ah, L-Laxus no…

— Shh, no digas nada —susurro a su oído, inmediatamente lo mordió. Mirajane arqueo su espalda, excitada. No volvió a hablar cumpliendo su pedido, se dedico a gemir descontroladamente al sentir su ávida lengua recorrer su cuello, y sus pechos para luego bajar hasta su estómago mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa.

Deseosa, se dejo llevar.

Consciente de que a veces el amor no es suficiente. Aunque lo suyo no fuera amor, solo una mezcla de placer pecaminoso, y miedo a la soledad.

Lo supo al sentirse invadida por primera vez, al mecerse al compas de sus embestidas y ser incapaz de reconocer su propia voz. Siempre lo supo.

Y aun así… prefirió permanecer en esa mentira un poco más.

Laxus tenía que aprender, tarde o temprano, que todo lo que se volvía indispensable en su vida, acababa destruido.

Y que los cuentos de hadas, no siempre terminan con un final feliz… menos cuando el héroe se enamora del villano y este lo único que quiere es morir.

* * *

Me siento sucia dsgadshaf. Lamento que esto sea tan corto, lamento mi porquería de lime, lo que no lamento es escuchar a Lana Del Rey al escribir todo el capítulo, LOL. ¡Salve "Dark Paradise"! Estamos ya a la mitad del Fanfic *lloradeemoción* mis más sinceros agradecimientos, y prometo no más escenas que involucren sexo, soy un asco XD

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. La feria de la casualidad

Gracias a sus comentarios he decidido no borrar este Fanfic, no tenía idea de que fuera tan querido por ustedes… además sufro de bajo autoestima, LOL. En fin, continuara como desean.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M YOUR DEVIL"**

_Hago falta entre tus brazos, yo lo sé._

**Capítulo 9. "La feria de la casualidad"**

Se acostó con Laxus Dreyar. Tuvo sexo con su compañero de habitación, no había más complicaciones. Así de sencillo era.

Era natural sentirse nerviosa en su presencia, balbucear cosas y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al verlo. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso.

Lo observaba dormido a su lado, con una expresión relajada, acariciando sus rubios cabellos una que otra vez, disfrutando de su acompasada respiración. Se sentía plena, extrañamente, pero no alterada y mucho menos arrepentida por los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_«__No eres tan fuerte como aparentas Mira, está bien llorar.__»_

Arrugo el ceño al recordar esas palabras, la confianza con la que las dijo parecía tal que… no, no importaba. Laxus no era capaz de ayudarla, pronto lo entendería como todos. Tarde o temprano, él desistiría ante las adversidades que la rodeaban.

No deseaba herirlo, era obvio que sentía una atracción por ella –si era física o sentimental no era realmente importante–, el sentimiento yacía ahí, presente. Y no podía corresponderlo. Por más que intentara, le era imposible amar.

— Eres un pobre ingenuo Laxus… aunque no más que yo —echó un vistazo al reloj de pared—. Y ya no puedo faltar al colegio. Er se encabronara conmigo.

Perezosamente y con cuidado de no despertarlo Mirajane se quito las sabanas de encima, cogió su ropa y se vistió y peino con su característica coleta de caballo. Fueron necesarias tres salpicadas de agua del lavabo para reaccionar completamente.

Por fin lista, tomo su juego de llaves y salió, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Era infantil y lo sabía, más tarde se encontrarían y "ese" tipo de conversación no se haría del rogar. Pero no continuaría más con eso, no era de relaciones serias desde Fried, tampoco es como si las aventuras rápidas fueran de su agrado.

Fingiría que nada paso, y ambos continuarían como venían haciendo, desentendiéndose.

— _¡Mirajane, ya no aguanto más! Me gustas, mucho._

— _F-Fried, t-tú también me gustas…_

— Maldita sea, fue una idea terrible dejarme convencer —se detuvo a unos pasos de Fairy Tail, ignorando a los chicos y chicas que platicaban animadamente a su alrededor. Amargamente apretó los puños.

Las relaciones solo traían problemas, ¡lo supo desde el incidente de Lisanna y aun así!

_Sus caricias no se van. Ni sus besos._

— Yo no quiero enamorarme, no de nuevo…

— ¡Mira! —Aturdida alzo la vista, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Erza. Se veía diferente pero no supo con exactitud en qué. ¿Un nuevo peinado, brillo labial distinto?

Erza era de esas chicas que van de la mano con la feminidad, después de todo.

— Er, lamento no asistir ayer, en la mañana hacia mucho sol, sabes cómo detesto eso —se excuso.

— Esta bien, supuse que faltarías —y su sonrisa se ensancho. Pero no como ella recordaba, se veía… forzada.

Algo no iba bien.

Faltaba algo, o alguien. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió. Jellal no se acerco como cada mañana a robarle un beso a su amiga y saludarla a ella. Ni siquiera lo veía entre la bola de estudiantes. Simplemente, no estaba.

— ¿Dónde está Jellal? —Como siempre tan directa. A Erza le pesaron los parpados, buscando algo convincente con que responder—. ¡Responde!, ¿Dónde está él?

— Terminamos ayer.

No era posible.

—… ¿Qué? Pero…

— Vamos, te lo contare todo en el centro comercial —dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas y guiándola en otra dirección. Intento razonar con ella, no era típico que se fuera de pinta, pero la pelirroja era realmente terca cuando se lo proponía y terminó llevándola lejos.

Unos diez minutos después se canso de protestar y guardo silencio.

Impaciente por escuchar lo que suponía era demasiado importante, como para que un maestro chismoso las descubriera mandándose recaditos en clase.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión, Erza busco una banca en que sentarse y suspiro.

Ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

— Erza, no puedo ayudarte si no dices nada… —se sentó a su lado, molesta consigo misma.

— L-lo sé es solo que… es tan absurdo —rió secamente—. Termine con mi novio ayer, y todo por no hacerte caso desde un principio.

Mirajane la observo con duda, sin entender, lo que hizo que Erza se mordiera el labio inferior, más avergonzada, antes de confesar la verdad.

— Él me engañaba.

Contó hasta cinco, intentando no decir nada estúpido, como era de esperarse fue en vano.

— ¡Maldito hipócrita! —Grito sin poder contenerse—. Te juro que la próxima vez que lo vea le parto la cara yo misma, ¡es increíble, me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo!

— Por favor Mira, no quiero que lo mates. Fue en parte mi culpa por ignorar las… señales, muy obvias.

— ¡Pero tú!

— ¡Dije que está bien! —La calló alzando la voz, como siempre que quería imponer el orden con sus compañeros. Mirajane retomo su posición anterior, ni cuenta se dio que se levanto al gritar.

Frustrada, su amiga sujeto el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. Tranquilizándose.

A ella si se le daban bien esas cosas.

— Está bien… yo estoy bien —repitió—. No tienes que intervenir de ningún modo Mira, no es agradable visitar a tu mejor amiga a un centro de detención juvenil.

— Ja, pues ahora que soy mayor de edad más bien iría a la cárcel —bromeo, Erza claramente quería cambiar el tema de conversación. Lo menos que podía hacer era cumplirle ese capricho.

— Mira, sigues siendo una niña. Por un año no te mandaran a la cárcel, el juez te conoce —replicó la Scarlet.

Se pregunto internamente que tan ciertas eran sus palabras… el aniversario de la muerte de Lisanna andaba cerca, se ponía muy sensible esos días. No debía exponerse a situaciones extremas.

— Cierto… Er, me han pasado tantas cosas últimamente… no sé si es una buena o mala señal.

— ¿Cómo que cosas?

— Bueno… me encontré hace poco con Fried, iba caminando por la calle y por error le cayó en la cabeza un libro que Laxus aventó por la ventana —dios, casi olvida al dichoso libro—. Pareció que Kagura me odiaba un poco menos, y lo estropee. Y…

— ¿Fried, eh? Creí escuchar por allí que volvería, quien diría que esos rumores eran verdad…

Como esperaba no comento nada respecto a Kagura, ella, más que nadie, le guardaba rencor por la golpiza que le dio en el callejón, poco después del asesinato de la menor de los Strauss y sus tíos.

Entendía sus sentimientos, pero ella no odiaba a la pelinegra. Lo contrario, le temía. Le temía como nunca.

_¿Pero quieres ser su amiga otra vez? Qué ironía._

— Y… —con duda, trago saliva—. Y dormí con Laxus…

Al instante unos sorprendidos orbes chocolate se posaron en su persona, su boca entre abierta intento hablar.

— D-disculpa… has dicho que… mi mejor amiga, la "aleja-hombres", ¿se ha acostado con su mayor disgusto en meses y a nada de conocerlo?

¡Sonaba peor de lo que parecía!

— Uh, sí…

— ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

— ¡Baja la voz Erza! —Chillo cubriendo la boca de la aludida. Joder, debería trabajar para una revista de chismes en el futuro con ese tono de voz tan alto. No era retrasada mental, conocía al derecho y al revés las consecuencias de tener relaciones con alguien.

— P-pero, ¡es una estupenda noticia! —Susurro una vez se deshizo de su agarre—. Por fin después de tanto tiempo esperando… ¡tienes novio de nuevo~!

Vale, sí. Era para emocionarse, o al menos desde el punto de vista de ella pero…

— ¡Un minuto! ¿Quién diablos dijo que somos novios? —Inquirió.

— ¿Qué no lo son? —Negó y una mueca de disgusto remplazo la sonrisa de Erza—. Que anticuada eres Mira, a estas alturas deberían tomarse de las manos y mandarse mensajes de amor vía texto.

— Pues no, no de momento. Tendría que ver en la tarde cuando vuelva.

— Sabia que terminarían juntos —dijo.

— ¡Que no!

— Oh vamos, sé como lo miras… te gusta, y mucho. Solo te encuentras estancada en la típica fase de negación —insistió Erza, segura de sí misma al cien por ciento.

Mirajane rodo los ojos.

Estaba claro que no llegarían a nada, menos por el hecho de que "Erza Cupido" era peor que "Erza-te-romperé-una-pierna" o la fase emo depresiva de la chica.

Aunque no negaría que extrañaba esos momentos tan divertidos, donde se comportaban como dos adolescentes normales, con padres amorosos y preocupaciones irrelevantes.

Se permitió sonreír con sinceridad.

— Ya que nos escapamos de la escuela, y la sesión de psiquiatría termino… —su amiga rió por el comentario—, deberíamos ir a la feria, ¿Qué te parece?

— También sabía que dirías eso Mira.

— No mientas, tú amas la rueda de la fortuna —Erza negó divertida y la tomo de la mano, brincando al mismo tiempo.

— Bien, vamos. Pero será esta única vez —advirtió— ni creas que nos fugaremos cada vez que quieras.

— Lo que tú digas Er.

.

— _¡Feria, feria! Vamos todos a la feria~ __—__canturreo Lisanna ante las risas de sus amigos, que caminaban un poco detrás de ella._

— _¿De verdad es la primera vez que van a una? __—__Pregunto por séptima vez Gray, Erza recargaba su cabeza en su hombro._

— _Nuestros tíos no nos dejan salir mucho __—__contesto desinteresadamente._

— _Hm, eso no está nada bien, ahora saldrán más, con nosotros __—__dijo Lucy, no paraba de regañar a Natsu por intentar tomarse de las manos con Lisanna torpemente. Ese chico era todo un caso, si le gustaba solo tenía que decírselo y no andar con rodeos._

_Técnicamente Mirajane les daba su aprobación, más o menos._

— _Hace mucho que no voy a una…_

— _Será divertido Kag, tranquila __—__la animó, Kagura se sonrojo levemente pero no dijo nada. Pronto llegaron a la feria, pagaron sus entradas y corrieron dentro, emocionados._

— _¡Subamos a la montaña rusa Lisa! __—__Lisanna observo con duda a Natsu, luego a Mirajane y así respectivamente._

— _No te va a comer Lissy, si quieres me subo también __—__dijo después de un breve silencio__—__. ¿Alguien más quiere ir?_

— _Mientras Hielito este lejos, perfecto para mi…_

— _¿Qué diablos insinúas, qué no aguantare la montaña rusa? Por favor._

— _Dejen de pelear un minuto al menos __—__chisto Levy, quizás algo tarde, los dos chicos se agarraron a golpes en un santiamén, Erza ni se molesto en separarlos, fue Kagura la que intervino._

— _O-ok… __—__respondieron al unísono, sobándose su respectivo chichón._

— _¡Perfecto, vamos todos! __—__Anuncio la Heartfilia entre risas._

.

— Dos entradas, por favor —la encargada de la taquilla, una anciana, asintió y entrego los boletos amablemente. Mirajane musito un pequeño "Gracias", le dejo el dinero y volvió con Erza, la cual esperaba recargada en un poste de luz—. Ven, hay que disfrutar el día.

— Ya sé —sonrió y tomo su entrada—. Por los viejos tiempos ¿no?

— Por los viejos tiempos —_por nuestros amigos_.

— Y… ¿A dónde vamos primero? —Pregunto la pelirroja una vez entraron, gente iba y venía a su alrededor y una melodía pegajosa no dejaba de resonar por cada rincón.

Conocía la respuesta perfectamente, Erza también.

— La montaña rusa.

.

— _¡WOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Q-quiero bajar __—__Natsu contuvo su vomito por suerte, y el carro dio otra vuelta con brusquedad._

— _¡Ay dios! ¡Mira-nee, Natsu se ha mareado de nuevo! __—__Le dio un par de palmadas preocupada y detuvo el carrito chocón. Erza y Gray se rieron y fueron directo a ellos para chocarlos._

— _¡Esto es la guerra Flamita, ni creas que tus mareos te salvaran de salir ileso! __—__Gray sonrió con arrogancia y se alejo, antes de que otro carro fuera directo a ellos. Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada sin poder reprocharle nada._

— _Ese niño… si no soporta los transportes debió decirnos… __—__mascullo irritada, observando a su hermanita y al idiota de cabello rosa desde la fila._

— _Debimos sospechar desde la montaña rusa __—__comentó Kagura a su lado._

— _Ah, se me olvido mencionarlo… __—__apenada Lucy jalo sus cabellos, también observaba a la pareja, víctima de crueles ataques cortesía de sus amigos__—__. Pobre Natsu…_

.

— ¡Este pastel sabe a gloria! —Su gritito de emoción no paso desapercibido por nadie en la sección de comidas—, ¿segura que no quieres ordenar uno?

— Todavía quiero subirme a más juegos extremos, no vomitare en la cara de otra persona Er —le recordó.

Inconforme, Erza alzo el mentón, dejando en claro que le valía un reverendo comino su argumento, y que continuaría comiendo sin importar qué.

Sonrió ante eso.

Bueno, un pastel no mataba a nadie.

.

— _G-Gray, maldito… no creas que olvidare lo que me hiciste en los carritos chocones __—__Natsu lo señalo acusadoramente, por fin recuperaba el habla y el control sobre su estómago._

— _Bla, bla, bla._

— _¡Pedazo de…!_

— _¡Cálmense los dos! Se comportan como niños, dios __—__Erza se cruzo de brazos._

_No valía la pena aclarar que en verdad eran niños, no con ella. Así que la discusión finalizo de momento._

— _¿Qué hacemos ahora? Natsu no soporta los movimientos fuertes._

— _Mm… podemos… ir a la rueda de la fortuna __—__propuso Levy. Asintieron, aceptando la sugerencia._

— _Yo los alcanzo allá, voy por un helado __—__aviso Mirajane y se alejo en dirección al puesto donde los vendían, compro uno y dio la vuelta._

_Estaba a nada de regresar con el resto con su delicioso helado, cuando un chico se cruzo en su camino, empujándola accidentalmente y el postre termino en el suelo._

_El desconocido sonrió con nerviosismo ante su mirada._

— _P-perdón, no era mi intención._

— _Aja, pues… lamentarlo no sirve de nada amigo._

— _¡Puedo compensarte! Te comprare otro __—__dijo él. Tal amabilidad era difícil de despreciar, Mirajane no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar a regañadientes._

_Sus amigos subirían a la rueda sin ella, ¡qué mala suerte la suya!_

_El chico rápidamente le entrego otro._

— _¿Qué sucede?, ¿n-no querías el helado?_

— _Que idiota __—__bufó y lo dejo atrás._

— _¡Espera! Te he dado otro, ¿Por qué no sonríes?_

— _Por tu ineptitud mis amigos subieron a una atracción que no conozco sin mí, ¿Qué otra razón quieres? __—__El chico se disculpo con la mirada__—__ ¡Y deja de seguirme! Acosador._

— _Podemos subir juntos… ¿Cuál es? __—__La evadió con otra pregunta._

— _No tengo ni porque hablar contigo, ¡no te conozco! __—__Era todo un retrasado mental al parecer._

_Con un movimiento se coloco enfrente, impidiéndole avanzar._

— _Soy Fried Justine, ya no somos desconocidos. Ahora, ¿a qué atracción se supone debemos ir bella dama agresiva?_

— _¡Es en serio! __—__Él asintió y ella soltó una carcajada__—__. Mirajane, me llamo Mirajane. Y vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, si te atreves a burlarte te rompo los dientes ¿vale?_

_Fried asintió._

— _Vale, Mirajane._

.

— Por última vez no —Erza contuvo un sollozo, naturalmente actuado, claro está.

— ¡Pero por qué no! Será divertido, lo juro.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido que una mujer te mienta diciendo cosas de tu futuro que nunca pasaran? —Cuestiono ante su absurda manera de pensar.

— No miente, es una adivina certificada por el gobierno.

— Y por eso su puesto es sumamente pequeño y trabaja en una feria, supongo.

Erza se dio un flojo golpe en la frente.

— Se que no crees en estas cosas Mira… pero dale una oportunidad a tu lado supersticioso y acompáñame a ese puesto de adivinación, la última vez que vinimos no estaba —ya lo sabía, no tenía que decirlo.

— Erza…

— Por favor, por favor~ —suplico su amiga. Mirajane maldijo en voz alta.

— ¡Ok, me rindo! Acabemos con esto —Erza volvió a sonreír y no tardaron en llegar al puesto de la dichosa "adivina", no muy lejos de la mansión embrujada. No dejo de observar con desconfianza a la mujer mientras le leía las cartas a Erza. No creía en esas tonterías, nunca creería. Y como es fácil de engatusar a la Scarlet debería intentar ser un poco más como ella.

Intentando distraerse recorrió toda la feria con la mirada, hasta toparse con quien menos esperaba. A solo unos pasos le sonreía arrogantemente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Por instinto rodo los ojos, deseando que se alejara y le ahorrara la molestia de presentarlo con Erza.

Que ingenua. Le devolvió la mirada y se acerco, luciendo aparentemente indiferente.

Mirajane frunció el ceño al notarlo demasiado cerca cuando se detuvo.

— Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí…

— Lárgate, _Pollito_.

Sting fingió sentirse herido, su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún instante.

— No creo que quieras eso linda, al parecer no soy el único que se escapa de su escuela por un tranquilo día en la feria ¿o será que sabias que estaría aquí desde un principio?

_Dios, sus coqueteos son tan predecibles_, pensó divertida. Más no lo golpeo.

— Lo que tú digas campeón —respondió. Iba a darse la vuelta, pero Erza se le adelanto. Y eso era lo que deseaba evitar. ¡Odiaba la efusividad de su ingenua amiga!

— ¡Mira, ya acabe! A que no adivinas lo que me ha dicho, ¡mi futuro será tan…! —Se fijo en Sting y parpadeo un par de veces—. ¿Quién es él?

— Un amigo —respondieron al mismo tiempo, antes de observarse fijamente. Erza sonrió de "esa" manera.

Oh no, no, no, no.

— ¿_Solo_ un amigo, eh?

— Vámonos ya, apesta a vago sucio —irrumpió antes de que continuara con esa descarada y poco amable insinuación . Le inquietaba que Sting no apartara los ojos de Erza, como si la inspeccionara o algo.

Eso no podía empeorar.

O sí.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto afuera? —Cuestiono molesta una joven saliendo de la tienda. Hizo una mueca al verlos—. Ah, ya veo. Trajiste más amigos.

— En realidad yo no…

— Disculpe las molestias, am.

— Angel —se presento ella.

— Angel, pero no necesitamos sus servicios —finalizo lo más amable que pudo y continuo arrastrando a Erza. Se detuvo al oír una fina carcajada, y giro el rostro lentamente—. ¿Sucede algo?

— No, nada en realidad. Es solo que pensé les interesaría saber que… bah, cosas sin importancia —Angel se encogió de hombros, intencionalmente se burlaba de ellos. ¡Jodida bruja!

No debía preguntar, era lo que menos necesitaba hacer, y aun así, su estúpida curiosidad gano la contienda.

— ¿Exactamente, de qué cosas está hablando? —La sonrisa de la mujer se amplio. Sí, definitivamente no debió preguntar nada.

— Cariño —la señalo a ella y a Sting—, ustedes terminaran juntos.

* * *

JAJAJJÁ. Me encanta ser mala (?) recuerdo que esto es un Lami con Jerza, pero la primera pareja no tendrá final feliz. Vayan adivinando porqué *frufrú* El Fanfic continuara, PERO necesito mínimo tres reviews por capítulo, sí, así de avara soy. Ya saben que los quiero *sonríe*

**More reviews = more chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
